Another MLP Love Story
by booklover41
Summary: Trixie returns and challenges Twilight to a magical duel. When two spells collide Twilight is sent to another realm. Where is she? Will she make it back home? and Finally who is the mysterious pony that is saved her? Rating liable to go up
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: I copied most of this first chapter from Xaldensmutanthamster. I could have come up with something else but it was so well written that I had to put it in my story. All-in-all I just what to thank Xaldensmutanthamster for letting me use this. P.S. Xaldensmutanthamster is on Deviant Art. Anyway let get started.**_

* * *

"You did what!?" The purple unicorn fumed, staring at Rainbow Dash angrily. Dash recoiled slightly, never seeing Twilight Sparkle this angry before.

"Well, I mean Trixie is back, and you're the only one in Ponyville strong enough to duel her with magic, and I…" She trailed off. Twilight let out an exasperated sigh.

"You can't just speak for me! I don't want to fight Trixie!"

"Twi, last time you showed Trixie up by a mile and a half! I'd bet you could do it again!"

"That was six months ago! She's probably gotten much stronger since then!"

"Well, so have you, silly!" Pinkie rose out of a bowl of apples sitting on a nearby table.

Twilight's anger subsided slightly as she pondered how long Pinkie had been there. Pinkie just stood beside her, munching an apple. "C'mon, Twilight, it'll be fun!" She said, mouth full.

"Yeah Twi, we've got till sunset to prepare!" Dash chimed

Her brow furrowed, knowing that she really had no way out. If she declined, it would seem as if she was backing out. If there was one thing to never do, it was back out of a challenge set up by someone like Trixie. And it probably would be fun. From Dash's explanation, Trixie just wanted to test her new magic. She sighed.

"Fine. But I'm still mad at you" She trotted outside. "At least there'll only be a few people there"

"Don't know why I thought that" The stands were filled with ponies, cheering for Twilight. "How'd you even get these stands out to

the outskirts of Ponyville?"

"Big Macintosh helped" Applejack said, motioning toward her brother. "Now don't you worry, Sugarcube, we've all got your back"

Her friends sat on the sidelines, hooping and hollering. Even Fluttershy could be heard once in a while, and Angel sat on her head, waving a small flag.

"Still no sign of Tri-" As if on cue, the blue unicorn appeared in a brilliant puff of smoke.

"The great and powerful Trixie!" Snips and Snails yelled in unison

"The one and only! Now, Twilight Sparkle, are you ready for the duel?" Trixie reared up.

Twilight sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said as she lowered herself to the ground. Spike, Snips, and Snails All stood between the two.

Spike turned to the crowd. "Fillies and Gentlecolts! Welcome to the magic duel between our own Twilight Sparkle and-"

"The great and powerful Trixie!" Snips shouted.

Spike shot him a glance. "Thank you, Snips" He said through gritted teeth. "Let's just have a good clean match. And now, without further ado, let the duel begin!" They all ran to the sidelines opposite the bleachers.

Trixie fired a blue beam at Twilight, who stepped out of the way swiftly. She responded in kind, hitting Trixie with a blast that made her stumble. Twilight charged at Trixie, her horn glowing with her next spell. Trixie regained her footing and smirked, firing a purple light. It hit Twilight, and she teleported away, running into a tree.

"Teleportation spells? Two can play at that game"

She shot her own spell, putting Trixie up in a tree. They kept throwing teleportation at each other, disappearing and reappearing all over the field. They finally ended facing each other, almost where they had started. They fired again, the beams collided in midair, growing into a large orb. They pushed all their energy into it, pushing it toward Trixie, then Twilight, then back.

"Twi-light! Twi-light! Twi-light!" Her friends cheered.

Trixie and Twilight pumped all their energy, panting. The Ball grew giant, until finally

BOOOOMM!

A bright light blinded Spike and the ponies for a minute. When they looked back, Twilight was gone. Where she stood moments before was now just a smoking crater.

"Twilight?" Spike asked into nothing

"What happened?" Snails looked around

"She's gone!" Applejack shouted.

The crowd gasped and started yelling.

"Where…Where'd she go!? And...what if she can't get back..." Spike fell to his knees, Yelling at the sky. "NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Twilight woke up, looking around groggily as she took in her surroundings. She was in a misty forest. _'Where in Equestria am I…wait…no it can't be…can it. Is it rea-'_ She stopped in mid thought as she heard a howl. _'I had better move elsewhere'_

Twilight started to stand up when she heard a fearsome growl from behind her

There, behind her was a demonic-looking K-9 (picture a diamond dog on steroids) with blood-shot eyes.

_'Oh Celestia, what the hay is that thi-'_she thought before the creature lunged biting into her left

There was a sicken crunch as bone was crushed between the beast's

Just than a Blast of blinding bright-white light hit the demonic creature causing it to drop the mare to face this new threat. It hunched down and leapt at in the direction of the projectile but was blasted twice more in the middle of it's jump. It hit the ground, **Hard**, it laid still for a moment rose to its feet, shook it's head, then took off in search of easy

But Twilight saw none of this for she had passed out the second her leg was snapped in half.

* * *

**_Sometime later_**

Twilight woke up screaming, "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" she stopped realizing she wasn't under attack. "Huh, I…I'm still here."

She got up and looked around noticing that her surroundings had changed. She was now in a cave, a river flowed by just outside the cave's entrance.

Then she noticed something her long wasn't hurting as much as it should and when she looked she found out why. Someone or something had bounded it.

"Good, you finally awake. You had me worried there for a bit, though you might want to take it slow, you've been out cold for at least two days. You fortunate I found you when I did" a voice said from the back of the cave.

Twilight, who had thought herself to be alone, jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." the voice said again. "So What's your name?"

"I'm Twilight…Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said holding out her hoof.

When he stepped forward to shake her hove she got a good look at him and gasped. He was a head taller than her with a golden main, sapphire blue eyes. He torso was snow white with a indigo stripes with a cutie mark that had a blue crescent moon covering the right side of a bright yellow celestial sun. He also two silver bracelets with a ruby in the center one each leg, one right above his hooves and the other above his knees. Twilight noticed these second, right after the fact that he was a winged unicorn.

"What's wrong!?" he asked, worried. "Is it you leg?"

"No…it's…well…you're the only alicorn I've seen besides princess Celestia and her sister, princess Luna." Twilight answered.

His eyes show a great loss the moment he heard those names, but it was gone so fast that Twilight thought she simply imagined it.

Just then Twilight's stomach growled furiously. "Sorry." Twilight said, blushing.

"That's alright, as I said before, you've been asleep for a few days now and, as a result, haven't had anything to eat, so it's perfectly natural. Anyway, I just gathered some golden delicious apples earlier, as they are personal favorite of mine, and you more than welcome to as many as you want." He said, nodding to a pile of apples beside Twilight

After Twilight had eaten her fill of apples she asked "What were those things? I've never seen or heard of anything like them before."

"That creature is called a Hellhound. Fortunately it was only one, and a scout at that. The warrior class are much stronger-"

"Hold on a second. A Hellhound, which is a creature that lives in the fabled realm of-"

"Yep, welcome to Uldum, Twilight Sparkle"

* * *

_**AN: Uldum is a realm basically a massive forests, entire countries almost, full of feral animals and untamed weather! It is filled with Hellhounds, giant cats that can turn invisible, giant alligator beasts, tribal raptors, trolls, and other things yet to be mentioned**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Uldum"**_

* * *

"Uldum!" Twilight gasped. "But that's impossible, well not impossible cause I'm obviously here but how, how did I get here?"

"I don't really know, unless Princess Luna and Princess Celestia sent you here as punishment. So with that being the most likely option, what did a sweet thing like you do to anger both goddesses, hmm?" Angel asked.

"What?" gasped Twilight, "I'll have you know that I personally helped defeat Nightmare Moon therefore saving Luna. Not to mention I'm princess Celestia's favorite student and personal protégée! Also if being here means I've been banished by the princesses, what did YOU do to be sent here?!"

The Alicorn's eyes widened in shock at the purple unicorn's outburst. "A thousands apologies, M'lady, I meant no disrespect."

Twilight noticed he didn't answer her but decided not to push onward with that subject. "Apology accepted. Now if you will excuse me I need to get home to Ponyville before princess Celestia-ugh!"

Twilight stopped in mid-sentence and moaned. She had forgotten about her injured leg and had tried to walk off.

"I got you," he said catching her as she fell. "But I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere with that leg as it is. The herbs I use will speed up the healing process but it will take a day or two before you are fully recovered."

He realised that he was still holding Twilight. He quickly let go of her and turned around. "Until then you will stay here." He turned back around and looked at Twilight. "However this is merely a request, and you may leave whenever you wish just know this; there are things here that are much more dangerous than the Hellhound scout…"

Twilight shivered, not from the cold, but from the memory of her encounter with the beast.

"Ok," Twilight agreed with a sigh.

He felt a tug at his heart as relief and, strangely, happiness filled him at her agreement to stay.

_'Why the hay I'm I so bucking happy that she agreed to stay'_

"Thank you, now try to get some sleep."

* * *

**_Meanwhile back in Ponyville at Twilight's house_**

It had been a week since the Duel with Trixie, and Trixie was hysterical. Since then, she gad been coming every inch of The library looking for a spell that would bring Twilight back.

"If the Great and Powerful Trixie can't bring back Twilight The Princess is sure to banish her, or worse that pink-mained pegasus might follow through her threat.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Where…where is she? What did you do to Twilight?" Spike asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie Doesn't know nor does she cares." Trixie answered.

That did it for Fluttershy.

Everyone felt a cold chill deep within their hearts, their very souls, as the temperature dropped to single-digits; Fluttershy had used The Stare on The Great and Powerful Trixie. "Um, WHAT did you DO to our precious Twilight?!" she asked forcefully through clenched teeth.

All Tr-Tr-Trixie knows is that wh-when our spells c-c-collided it either sent her somewhere else…or d-de-destroyed her," stammered Trixie

"YOU HAD BETTER HOPE SHE NOT HURT, 'CAUSE IF YOU HURT HER I WILL PERSONALLY GO INTO THE EVERFREE FOREST, BRING THE FIRST COCKATRICE I FIND, BRING IT BACK, AND HAVE IT TURN YOUR SORRY CARCASS TO STONE, THEN SMASH THE STATUE!" Fluttershy screamed while give Trixie the Stare.

The Great and Powerful Trixie's eyes widened as she tried to look away, her entire body growing cold and refusing to respond to even the smallest requests her brain was making. She felt trapped within herself, forced to look straight into a pair of eyes that seemed to be able to see anything and everything about the azure mare. She felt the summation of her whole life, the entirety of her feelings and innermost thoughts-all laid bare under Fluttershy's stare.

***End Flashback***

* * *

Trixie shuddered at the. "Spike! Spike where are you, Trixie demands your presents!"

Spike came running up from the basement with some books on tracking spells for beginners. "Here I am. And, for Celestia's sake, stop talking in third person it's getting on everypony's last nerve. Anyway here's some more spell books"

Trixie ignored Spike's comment "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need beginner's spells she need advanced spells. Why does that pony keep the advanced spell books?"

"There are some in Her room. I'll go ge-" Spike stopped talking as he noticed that Trixie had already left. He can here hoof steps in the background as Trixie made her way up the stairs to Twilight's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "The Decision"

* * *

_**Back in Uldum**_

It had been two days since Twilight had awoken in the stranger's home and she had yet to leave the cave. Seeing that the alicorn was still asleep she decided to explore.

As she walked out she noticed that there were three suns out: the setting, the rising, and the noonday sun; as well as the moons in the same positions.

_'That's so odd.'_ Twilight thought to herself, '_I'll make sure to ask him about it…after I have a bath.'_And with that Twilight started to head toward the river.

When she arrived she was shocked at what she saw. There in the river were what looked like_'merponies'_ playing. _'What the hay.'_ Twilight thought.

One of the creatures noticed Twilight and elbowed the other. They looked at her and smiled and beckoned her to join them. **_"~Would you like to play with us?~"_** The merpony smiled and beckoned to her again, giggling.

Twilight hesitated remembering what Angel had said _"'there are things here that are much more dangerous than the Hellhound scout…"'_

**_"~Don't you want to play with us?~"_** One asked sadly with a beautiful singsong voice.

**_"~Did we do something wrong?~"_** the other one asked.

"No, its just that…" Twilight stated.

**_"~You don't like us. You think we're ugly , don't you?~"_** the first one asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think you ugly, in fact, I think you look beautiful." Twilight said and in all honesty she had never seen anything quite as beautiful as the water ponies.

The water pony brighten at this but then tears started again. **_"~But you still don't like us.~"_** the first one said. **_"~No one ever likes us water naiads.~"_**

_'Surely he didn't mean these,'_ Twilight thought to herself. _'How could something so sensitive be dangerous?'_ "I'd love to play with you." Twilight said. But as she started to move toward the river she heard a tremendous roar. Looking up she saw a black five-headed hydra swimming towards the shore. Twilight let loose a terrible scream "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The water naiads hissed in anger at having their fun being interrupted and fled.

* * *

**_Back in the cave_**

The Alicorn had awoken and went to the bed were twilight was sleeping. "Good morning Twi-" he stopped, noticing her bed was empty. _'She must have already gotten up. She's probably just in the kitchen. Nothing to be worried about.'_ He thought. _'But why would I be worried, I hardly know this mare so why does not knowing where she is fill me with such dread.'_

After looking around he discovered she was nowhere in the house. _'Were is she? Oh no, please tell me she didn't go off on her own.' He thought. I have to find her before–'_

**"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

He ran to the cave entrance, leapt and took flight toward the scream. **_'Twilight, hold on I'm coming.'_**

* * *

**Back at the river**

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Twilight screamed again as the hydra reached the shore.

The hydra stopped and roared in response.

"**Twilight**," a familiar voice yelled. "Kendra, no, that's is not how we treat a guest!" Angel said "And I'm certain she didn't mean to scare you."

"Me, **Scare** it," Twilight mumbled under her breath in disbelief.

The hydra growled and Twilight started shivered which had nothing to go with the cold. _'What in Celestia's name is he doing. Why isn't he running? Does he really think he can fight off that thing?'_

He continued unafraid "She didn't know you were trying to save her, she's new here and doesn't know much about the dangers here."

Twilight forgot about her fear at the thought that somepony believed her ignorant. "And I suppose your much better. It's so obvious especially with you yelling at a hydra. I was perfectly fine till it showed up!"

"She, not it, and am I to believe that you would not have entered the river with the naiads had Kendra not shown up. Do you not know about water naiads and what they do?" He asked. When Twilight didn't respond he continued, "A water naiad is a creature, much like a siren, that will attempt to lure you into the water with them and if successful they will pull you under the water and drown you.

"This is why I need to go home! I don't anything about this place! Please, if you know of a way to help get home please tell me, please. I want to see my friends again. I want to be able to walk out my door and not have to worry about something killing me. I just want to go home." Twilight sobbed before running back into the cave.

He felt a pang as he watched Twilight run off to the cave with tears streaming down her face.

_'Why does it bother me so to see her upset.' He thought to himself. 'but if she truly wants to go home then we must go to Eon in Temporis'_

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

"What's all this?" Twilight asked. When the alicorn walked into the cave into the cave carrying a folded-up tent, multiple covers, and several pounds of apples and hay, and some medical supplies.

"Supplies," he said, simply.

"Supplies for what?"

"For the trip to Temporis."

"What's Temporis, and why are we going there?"

"So we can get you home. That is what you wanted, is it not?"

Twilight was speechless for a moment. "YES, thank you!" She shouted running up and kissing him on the check in her happiness.

Twilight realized what she had just done. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away there." Twilight said turning away before he could see that she was blushing. _'Why did I just do that?'_

_'Is she blushing?'_ He asked himself, thankful that she had looked away for when she kissed him his wings had gotten stiff.

She continued as to change the subject, "But why do we need so much." She asked, still not looking at him

"It a long trip, and not a very safe one at that," he answered. "It should take four, maybe five weeks to get there."

"Oh, okay," Twilight said, not really listening. _'I'm going home,'_ she shouted to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 'Secrets of the Mysterious Alicorn'

* * *

**_Uldum_**

"Hey, I just thought of something," Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight. What troubles you?"

"It that we've been traveling together for a while I know nothing about you," Twilight said. "So I had an idea I tell you about myself then you do the same." Twilight thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. "I don't even know your name."

"Very well, my name is Angel," responded Angel, giving a courteous bow. "anything else?"

"Why don't you tell me a story about yourself?"

"As you wish. Do you how Equestria was formed?"

"Of course, there's not a pony alive who doesn't know the story."

"I see, so then you also know what cause the blizzard?"

"Yes it was three Windagos."

"Do you know what brought them there?"

"It was all the anger and hatred between the three pony tribes."

"That's not quite true,"

"Wait, what do you mean that's not true?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it's true that they were a response to all that hatred but that's not brought them," Angel answered. "I did, and before you ask, no it was not an accident. It was intentional."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Twilight shrieked "Do you realized how much suffering you caused."

"Yes, but I knew I had to or the earth ponies would have declared war on the two tribes, were they surely would have lost for the pegasi were a tribe of warriors and the unicorns had their magic, so I summoned the beasts in hopes that the three tribes would work together to overcome the storm."

"But that failed and if it wasn't for luck everyone would have DIED!"

"It wasn't luck, Twilight. After I saw that the tribe leaders would not cooperate I gave each one the erge to look for a new land and sent them to where they would meet again. And again they fought which brought the spirits, but the location I sent them to had a cave for them to take shelter in. I then sealed the cave with ice for I believed the leaders would form truce that help save their lives—No Twilight do not interrupt" Twilight was about to start yelling at Angel again but simply closed her mouth and decided to let him continue. "I knew they would fail but the one they brought were kind and would form a friendship, But unfortunately the beasts attempt betrayal, I had hoped they would not but I had prepared for in the event they did so that no pony would be harmed. I summoned them to help bring the tribes together, but the at the end they tried to slay the friendship before it could spread, so I intervened, channeling my magic through their friendship and banished them forever from those lands."

"But why didn't you intervene directly?"

"Because my Father forbade it."

"But why?"

"He wanted to keep us out of the war he thought inevitable, so he forbade us alicorns from get directly involved. But I could not stand by the see all the suffering from the earth ponies nor the distrust and hatred. So I simply put them in a situation were they would realize that they needed and depended on one and the other. Atlas it worked but my father was furious at my betrayal and had my mother not shone him the results from my actions, I can't fathom what he may have done."

"He would have punished you for helping make peace?"

"No, he was furious for all the pain and suffering I caused, for my actions almost caused the death of many ponies due starving and the cold. But while my actions causes much suffering in the end it saved the lives of many." Angel said finishing his tail.

"Is that why you were banished?"

"No, in fact I was never truly banished I simply went into self imposed exile," Angel sighed before continuing, "but before you ask, no it was not because of that, and my reasoning behind it I would rather keep to myself for the moment. Now that I have told you a little about my past, would you be so kind as to tell me about the tail of this Nightmare Moon?"

"Of course. It started…"

Angel listened to her story as they continued down the Temporis Woods and was shocked when he heard that it was Luna who was Nightmare Moon. _'So Luna too was consumed by darkness, well at lest her tail has a happy ending.'_ Angel thought to himself.

When Twilight finish telling him about Nightmare, she continued on, telling Angel about all the adventures she had with her friends on including the infamous night at the Grand Galloping Gala.

But Angel was only half-listening for something was beginning to trouble him for the entire time they had been walking. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. He begins to notice the lack of wildlife in the area for the first time. It's not late enough for the creatures to sleep yet, and the nocturnal ones should at least be showing their faces. _'Where are all the animals'_ He thought. _' Something is very wrong here.'_

Angel takes a few steps away from Twilight and continues to intently scan the wilderness. He takes a deep breath, and then closes his eyes with a sharp exhale.

"Twilight, stop for moment," Angle called, drawing upon his magic.

"What is it, Angel?"

But Angel didn't answer instead his eyes remain closed as his mind's eye reaches out, scanning the surrounding forest with a mystic sight. His normal senses were not deceiving him; the animals of the forest are missing. The nocturnal animals should also be waking now, but instead they remain quiet. Angel was starting to get quite worried at this unknown phenomenon.

Angel gets a sinking feeling, and turns his sight toward one direction, the pathway leading deeper into the forest, considering whether or not they should go further. His sight stretches farther, and he begins to see why it so quiet. _'This isn't good'_ Angel thought to himself.

Just then Angel hears a twig snap from a short distance behind him, and Angel realizes just how much danger they are in.

_'It's an ambush!'_

"Twilight, **MOVE!** No time to explain!" Angel was almost panicky. He head was lowered and his teeth bore. The back of his mane stood almost straight up. So much adrenaline was pumping through him that his wings shook and his legs began to stretch and flex on their own in preparation for combat.

Angel could fight several hunter hellhound and win without getting a scratch but to go up against a pack of them that numbered well into the hundreds was impossible. His every instinct told him to flee and if it wasn't for the fact that if he fled Twilight would be ripped to shred, he would have without a second thought.

"Angel!" The purple unicorn screamed in pain.

Angel turned around and to his horror say that three hunter Hellhounds had made it past him and had surrounded her and were using their twisted magic to torture her before they feed. He saw, as parts of her would appear to scorch, as if burned by fire, only to heal again. Twilight cried out in anguish. He saw her mane burst into flame only to grow back again. He saw Twilight develop terrible burns and injuries only to disappear as quickly as they arrived. As he saw this something snapped within him. He charged toward the closest Hellhound tore the spine from it's body with his magic then used it to crush the throat of the other before smashing it down upon the third.

Angel now stood in front of the creature, which was still too pained from the impact. Mercilessly, a hoof came down on its face, cracking its skull as bone met bone. Another hit, right below the maw. Its blood started pouring on the ground hissing when it touched it. It raised its left arm and tried to swing at its target, who just stopped the blow mid-swing with his hoof, grabbing its forearm with his magic. Angel's grip over the Hellhound's forearm allowed him to throw him into a tree, and so he did. With a sickening thud, the Hellhound's back hit the tree trunk. It grunted in pain. It got back into its feet.

"And now thy shall know TRUE PAIN"

The last thing the hunter Hellhound would ever see would be a green comet of pure magic heading directly at him…

It hit it square in the chest. And there was a chest there no more, just a huge, gaping, sizzling hole, alight with green embers, as Angel kneeled on the forest path behind it.

As Twilight rose to her hooves she could sense a dark aura forming around Angel. She sees energy flowing not only from him but from the very air itself. All that energy was flowing into the white alicorn, whose fur was turning an eerie shade of black. His mane slowly changed form, his mouth grew fangs and horns grew from the side of his head. Even his leg bracelets changed. Angel now carried a cold air around him, almost as if he was the grim reaper himself. His hoofs, however, were ignited in an emerald flame.

**"Now witness the true wrath of Raven Master of Corruption and Disharmony!"** Angel (who's now raven) shouted his voice was regal and commanding.

Raven then teleported toward a hellhound scout that stood a few feet away, lifted it with his magic and then tore it apart; it's blood pouring unto Raven. As Twilight watched she saw that the blood seem to disappear, almost as if being absorbed by Raven's skin.

A blast of fire roared, Raven jumping from the tree limb he balanced on moments before the entire tree was reduced to ash. Throwing his forehooves forward, a sheet of lightning crackled out, turning the night briefly into day as it raced towards its target, vaporing the hellhound that had spit out the fire ball. Then jumping forward he pushed out with his magic; a telekinetic field was sent flying forward like a freight train and smashing into another hound, and was sent flying, tumbling to the broken earth a dozen yards from the point of impact. There it lay prone on it back.

"Yes, die!" Raven charged and leapt forward, a ball of pure magic energy crackling to life around his left forehoof as he reared it back, driving it through his adversary's chest. Raven then sent a fallen log smashing into the another from the side, carrying it with it as it continued on towards a mountain ledge.

Turning to face anther hound that was attempting to attack Twilight from behind he held a hoof out towards her. A log at his side convulsed before breaking into a hundred jagged pieces. With a flick of his wrist he sent all these pieces flying at her.

"Nooo!" Twilight screamed, closing her eyes as she braced herself for the pain.

But at the last moment Raven flicked his hoof redirecting the jagged wood into the hound.

Then flying forward he built up a massive charge of telekinetic energy around his hooves and let it go in one burst, it impacted the ground and exploded and sending pieces flying in all directions. Screams came from the hellhounds as hundreds of tons of debris showered down upon them, burying several beneath the several tons of rubble.

His horn glowed, and the air around Raven's body began to blur, condensing. A deep breathe in, and then out, and wisps of smoke curled from between jis lips. The air around him now formed a thick wall, almost like a bubble. Through it his form was difficult to make out.

With a roar a stream of fire poured from Raven's mouth and into what was not simply condensed air, but oxygen. It ignited, and with another roar Raven sent the fireball flying downwards and suddenly the gathered Hellhounds were faced with a choice; continue fighting the creatures they had surrounded, or flee from a fiery death. Many chose to flee.

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT INSECTS TO BE CRUSHED UBDERNEATH MY HOOVES!"** Raven roared as he summoned a magical blast that obliterated several hounds that were caught directly in the blast, and fatally wounding many more.

"Mwahaha, hahaha" Laughed Raven manically.

Just then a hunter taking advantage of Raven's lack of focus managed to strike a blow across his face, yet, instead of red blood, dark magic itself poured from the wound and within seconds it was as if it never had happened.

"You dare challenge ME." Raven roared before sending his hoof the hellhound's chest smashing it's lungs. "Hahaha, haha—"

Twilight saw Raven's magic and therefore his life-force began to be absorbed into the eight bracelets on his legs.

"AGHH!" Raven screamed before falling to the ground reverting back into Angel. Angel having his magic drained to almost nothing had just enough time to register in his mind the paw coming towards him at terminal velocity before, suddenly, impact. His head snapped back, a clear crack resounding through the forest letting all there know his neck had snapped, and he dropped to the ground before the hellhound like a puppet with its strings cut. The hellhound in its death throws descended upon Angel, stabbing it's claws into Angel's chest.

While reports of such things are rare, especially magically inclined unicorns were said to be able to perform a rage shift, where their anger feeds into their magic and causes a physical change to their bodies. Twilight had experienced one such rage shift when she was trying to understand Pinkie Pie's sixth sense, and today would be the second occurrence.

When Twilight saw this the edges of her mane and tail began to flicker and smoke, the same way Celestia's did when she was well and truly angry. Right now, she didn't care that hell hound could probably grind her into paste at a moment's notice. Mane and tail set ablaze by her rage driven magic, eyes glowing red, and her coat a bright, angry white, Twilight glared down at the hellhound like a fiery unicorn of doom.

"NO!" Twilight screamed. "You won't not hurt him!"

Twilight then sent forth a magical blast that knocked the beast a few feet. The hellhound did not rise again.

Her main return to normal as she rushed to Angel's side.

"No, no, no!" Twilight collapsed beside Angel's weakly thrashing body. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled the Alicorn into her forelegs. "I'm so sorry!" She looked into Angel's eyes and saw the light leaving them. "No!"

And all of a sudden, it stopped. Angel's body convulsed, his back bending nearly to breaking as pure white light burst from his eyes, mouth, and chest wound. Twilight dropped her in shock and backed away, watching in awe as Angel's body levitated off the ground, a look of pain and exertion on the alicorn's face. Before Twilight's eyes the light shining from Angel's chest wound slowly disappeared as the wound stitched itself up, until nothing was left to show that it had ever been there. The red stains in his coat faded back into his body, while even the blood on the hellhound's claw and ground disappeared.

With a final flash of light, Angel lowered back down to his hooves. The white light faded from his eyes, leaving him looking at an utterly shocked Twilight.

"What. The hay. Just happened?"

Angel felt at his chest and, upon finding no sign that he had even been stabbed, sat back on his haunches. "Sorry?"

Twilight closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh, before quickly snapping them open and glaring at Angel. "But I saw you die! How…?"

"Yeah, about that…" Angel shrugged and stretched, several loud pops ringing through the trees as his refreshed joints worked out any kinks. "My natural magic is too potent to allow such simple injuries to cause my death due to special lineage. A mix of such close, personal contact with Princess Lunina, my mother, and my father make me rather hard to kill."

"You are going to tell me EVERTHING"

Angel decided he owed her that much. "As you wish, but not here. There's a cave not to for from here, we will rest there and I tell you everything you want to know, I owe that much to you."

* * *

**_A few minuets later_**

"It all started thousands of years ago with the 'Battle of Tambelon'." Angel started.

"Wait, Battle of Tambelon, you were there?" Twilight asked. "You saw Grogar, the ruler of Tambelon and all of that is evil and dark""

Not only was I there, but I fought him along side my mother, Lunina Princess of Symponia and King Apollo, the Ruler of the Sun and Queen Solana, the Ruler of the Moon. The battle that ensured destroyed my homeland Symponia. And in a last ditch effort King Apollo and Queen Solana sacrificed themselves to trap Grogar in an empty dimension known as the void, but before he was banished he unleashed a magical blast and what I thought was to destroy us. So I jumped in the into its path, but to my horror it created the creature you saw moments ago; Raven, master of the elements of corruption and disharmony. I was unable to control my darker half, much like Luna when she became Nightmare Moon. I, as Raven then attacked my own sister almost killing her and had it not been for my father I would have. So to protect all those who I cared about I went to my mother and asked her for a favor making her swear to keep it before I told her what is was, and she agreed."

"What was the favor?"

"For her to banish me and make it were I could never return, I chose self-imposed exile so that I could never again harm an innocent pony again. She had begged me to reconsider but I would not be swayed and in the end they agreed, but my father interfered he made sure there would be a way out for in the scenario that I could defeat or control Raven I could return. Eon the dragon of time Is the only one who can send a pony from here back to Equestria. But before I left I created the elements of harmony—"

"You CREATED the elements of harmony!? Twilight gasped.

"Yes and Symphony Treasures"

"Symphony Treasures?"

"Each of the represents a special virtue everypony possess: Friendship, Happiness, Love, Courage, Sympathy, Hope and Knowledge; similar to the symbols of the Elements of Harmony."

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic…So that means the symbols of the Symphony Treasures were the same?" Twilight asked. "But why make them in the first place"

"Yes, and I made them for the simple reason: I couldn't just leave Equestria without a way to defend itself if Grogar should ever return, but it was meant to be used by several ponies not just one which is why Luna Was sent to the moon for a thousand years when Celestia used them and not returned to her original self like she was when you and you friends used them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "A Depth Repaid"**

* * *

It had been thirteen days since Twilight and Angel had started their trip and on the fourteenth day they arrive at a forest that made Everfree seem tame.

"Before we continue, I should warn you that in this part of the forest lives a species of giant arachnids. So stick close to me and they shouldn't give you any trouble. They owe me so they won't harm those they know are with me."

A few hours later Twilight is out of breath and panting due to trying to keep up with Angel's fast pace.

"Can you slow down?" Twilight asked.

Just then a web shot from out of nowhere hitting Twilight. Twilight hears whispering.

**_Два, четыре, шесть, восемь_**  
**_нашем веб-вы встретили твои судьбы_**  
**_Мы пауков твои мухи._**  
**_Восемь, шесть, четыре, два_**  
**_Те, кто оставит наш веб-очень мало._**  
**_Ницца зная, что вы_**

Strangely she understands it and hears in her head she hears:

**_'2, 4, 6, 8,_**  
**_in our web you'll met your fate_**  
**_we're the spiders you're the fly_**  
**_8, 6, 4, 2_**  
**_those who leave our web are few_**  
**_nice knowing you'_**

"Help!"

Angle stops and looks up and speaks in the same strange language. **_"Мы не хотим каких-либо проблем. Мы просто проездом."_**

Again Twilight understands it as, _'We don't want any trouble. 'We're just passing through.'_

After Angel spoke several enormous arachnids appeared from the trees. And one spoke in the same strange language (for the sake of time I'll translate and not bother typing in the foreign tongue) **_"'Angle, so good to see you again. Is this tasty treat with you?'"_**

_"Yes, now if you would be so kind as to release her, we'll be on our way,"_

**_"'If I may so bold, what brings you way out here to our web?'"_**

"We're going to Eon." Twilight answered,

Upon hearing the name the spiders hiss with fear and hatred. The spider began to speak once more.

**_"Hush little pony, not so loud_**  
**_Such volume cannot be allowed._**  
**_To speak of him is dangerous;_**  
**_To challenge him? preposterous!_**  
**_You could not ever hope to face_**  
**_A creature of the elder race._**  
**_To do so is unwise,_**  
**_For everything he touches, dies._**  
**_That's enough of tempting fate,_**  
**_If you wish to live to see a mate,_**  
**_So do not try to find him, friend;_**  
**_In doing so you'll meet your end."_**

_'Angel wants to that?' _Twilight thought in fear

Angle was undeterred. _"Never-the-less we are going."_

**_"Your prospects, thus, are very bleak_**  
**_This place's sire you must seek._**  
**_"At mouth of twisted river's flow,_**  
**_A place where only fools will go,_**  
**_Where desecrated woods surround_**  
**_His cavern under barren ground._**  
**_Beneath gnarled branch and dead wood_**  
**_There is no light or hope or good_**  
**_A twisted master, you will see_**  
**_The winged Dragon, Eon!"_**

"Is he really that bad?" Twilight asked. "I mean Eo—"

**_"I think that's enough of his name,_**  
**_Its danger is much of his fame._**  
**_I must admit, I have not met_**  
**_The master of this forest yet,_**  
**_But all who I have spoken to_**  
**_Have sworn to me these things are true._**  
**_From weakest creature all the way_**  
**_To those who rule both night and day,_**  
**_Those who cannot be devoured,_**  
**_Beings magically powered,_**  
**_He was here before anyone;_**  
**_He will remain when we are done._**  
**_So tribute to him all do pay_**  
**_And we must stay out of his way;_**  
**_Yes, solitary or in herds,_**  
**_Even the Ursas heed these words!_**  
**_"The myths speak of his blinding speed,_**  
**_More strength than any other breed,_**  
**_Magic we can not understand,_**  
**_A mind where brilliant schemes are planned,_**  
**_But worst of all, his tongue of gold,_**  
**_Makes creatures do as they are told._**

_"The warning is appreciated but I'm still going Now release Twilight_, **_NOW!"_** Angel said, now speaking in Equestrian.

**_"As you wish, you and your friend may travel through our land unmolest by us"_** A spider answered before cutting the web holding Twilight. Angel caught her before she hits the ground.

"Thank you," Angel said as he put Twilight down.

Several hours later Angel stops, noticing that Twilight was falling behind. He turns around and sees that she is breathing heavy, and her legs are shaking from exhaustion.

"We'll make camp here," Angels says, his horn glowing as he magics out the tent and sets up. "Try to get some sleep. We will head out when you're ready."

* * *

**_Back in Equestria_**

The large, expansive city of Canterlot sat perched upon the façade of one of Equestria's tallest mountains. It was a city that was mostly designed to be vertical, as facilitated by its location. There were many _'levels'_ to the city, and many of the buildings appeared to be stacked atop of one another in an effort to fit as many buildings into the cramped space as possible. It seemed like a foal's dream, but the result was a magnificent and impossible city perched upon the side of the mountain.

Despite all of this, the lowermost level of the city was quite expansive, spreading out from the mountain like a platform embedded in the side of the mountain. To the side of this lower level there was a smaller peak of landmass connected to the mountain, upon which this lower level extended. This was where many of the buildings were located, including the school a young Twilight Sparkle once attended.

This extension of the lowest level upon the secondary landmass was presently packed with ponies. They sat upon buildings' balconies and platforms, and pegasi littered the roofs. The streets were ornately packed, ponies filling up any space that would allow them a view of the large, open plaza that occupied the main area of the lower level. The plaza sat at the base of the vertically stacked buildings of Canterlot and had the strange appearance of a disk that was stuck into a tree. It extended over the edge of the mountain and was ringed by gardens. Canterlot's iconic waterfalls streamed mostly from this plaza.

The plaza was also full of ponies, all gathered concentrically around a point somewhere near the far side. The buildings nearby were also littered with ponies, and the air was lightly saturated with pegasi who hadn't been able to find a comfortable spot to sit.

There were literally hundreds of ponies gathered in this lower level had come from cities and towns all around for the grand, yet somber occasion; Twilight's funeral. They had commissioned pegasus-drawn chariots, had gotten unicorns to teleport them, or had simply raced as fast as possible on hoof. They all found a way to make it in time to honor Celestia's fallen student.

Twilight's friends all sat near the front of the gathering of ponies in the plaza. They were very close to the center of the ceremony.

They all gazed forward. A relatively small stage had been constructed, and it was surrounded by poles and a 'roof' of crisscrossing planks of wood. The poles and roof were covered in weaving vines with small white and blue flowers, giving them a natural appearance. Behind the stage sat a large, regal throne that Celestia often used when giving public speeches in places away from Canterlot. It was nearly identical to the one in the castle's throne room, but slightly smaller and less ornate. It was a 'portable' throne that could be quickly erected, yet still looked regal. It presently sat empty.

Upon the stage sat many important-looking ponies. Twilight's friends only recognized a few. Among them were Prince Blueblood and two of the four ponies that had administered Twilight's exam. Two royal guards also sat upon the stage. They were not wearing their helmets. Both were unremarkable.

Finally, resting upon the center of the stage, was a raised platform. It had upon it a framework that could only be designed for one thing; a coffin. It was surrounded at the base by flowers of all shapes and sizes. They were all purple. There was also a wreath of blue and white flowers at the center. Perched within the wreath was a picture of Twilight, smiling warmly and simply radiating happiness, despite it only being a photograph.

Her five best friends and Spike had all arrived early in the morning, a special carriage had been dispatched to carry them to Canterlot. As such, they had sat and watched as the crowds grew and grew, spilling out of the plaza and into the surrounding areas. Such a turnout was amazing to witness. All of these ponies gathered on this day to mourn the loss of a beloved unicorn.

The group of six had not conversed very much since they had arrived. The mood had been dark, and none of them had felt like talking. A few passing words had been said about the beauty of the display in the center and the astounding amount of guests that had shown up. At one point, Luna had started to reminisce about her friendship with Twilight, but had stopped when Celestia had started crying.

Presently, the ceremony was about to begin. Rarity stared ahead, deep in thought, Fluttershy gazed at the ground, depressed, and Rainbow Dash shifted uncomfortably. Pinkie Pie's mane hung suspended, halfway between being completely straight and its usual poofiness.

"Y'all gonna be all right?" Applejack asked the group comfortingly.

"I…um…" Fluttershy started to speak, but trailed off, glancing away from the others' gazes.

Applejack nodded and turned back to the front. "Jus' don't be afraid to cry."

Dash furrowed her brow, mildly offended. "What? I'm not gonna cry! I'm-"

She was silenced as Applejack turned and gazed at her. Dash turned and looked away.

"Dash, don't worry," Pinkie said to her friend in a quiet voice, "We won't think you're any less awesome if you cry."

"Look!" Rarity's exclamation interrupted their thoughts as they followed her gaze into the sky. Flying towards the central platform was a procession armored of pegasi guards, all without their helmets.

They were all using their hooves to carry a large, ornate coffin, colored a deep purple. There was an unmistakable depiction of a cutie mark on the top. The six friends immediately found lumps in their throats as they saw the grim procession make its way to the stage and then gently lower the coffin onto the raised platform. The crowd had grown eerily silent.

A light gasp from Pinkie pie drew their attentions back to the sky. They had all been focused on Twilight's coffin and hadn't noticed Princess Celestia flying behind the procession. They all found themselves staring at the Princess as she made her way to the throne, head hung low in sorrow.

They were all shocked by her appearance. Her thick mane was tainted grey and trailed behind her. They had never seen Celestia as anything but regal, professional, and with a stunning, rainbow-colored mane. Her current appearance was jarring.

As the Princess landed and settled into the throne, she brought a hoof up to clear away the mane as it obscured her vision similarly to Fluttershy's mane. It appeared to be difficult to tame, falling to the ground as she sat and giving her a decidedly off-putting appearance.

"Celestia…" Fluttershy breathed, barely audible.

"She looks terrible," Pinkie muttered, having been the only one close enough to hear her.

Their attention was then drawn back to the coffin as Navy Shield stepped up to it. The design of the platform had the coffin angled slightly towards the crowd, its top clearly visible. It was colored very similarly to Twilight's color scheme, with lavender hues swirling and mixing. The bright pink center in the center was surrounded by a white stars, a perfect representation of Twilight's cutie mark.

Fluttershy sobbed quietly. She had kept her emotions under control for the majority of the day. Applejack, the one closest to her, put a hoof over her back and embraced her.

"It's all right, Sugarcube…" Applejack whispered.

"I…just, couldn't…it's…"

Fluttershy sighed. She and many other ponies had still been holding onto the false hope that this news was a lie or a hoax. However, Twilight's coffin sat before all of them in that coffin, undeniably proving to them that this was real.

Pinkie turned to her blue-winged friend, who was staring straight ahead. "Rainbow?" she said in a caring voice, "Are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash only nodded.

Then they all ceased talking as the other guard walked up to the podium. The ceremony began.

Celestia gazed at the ponies on the stage who were about to give speeches. She gazed at the intricate decorations. She gazed upon the seemingly endless sea of ponies that had shown up for the ceremony, touched by their sentiments. She gazed everywhere, but she did not gaze at the coffin. The coffin was unopened due to fact that Twilight's body was unable to be recovered.

Celestia couldn't bring herself to look at Twilight's coffin. It had been enough of an emotional shock to realize that she would never get to tell Twilight—She was unable to finish the thought. She simply couldn't do it. It would hurt too much.

Her appearance was dreadful, even ignoring her stark, grey mane. She had rings under her eyes from stress and sleeplessness. Her fur was rough and unkempt and her royal attire did not shine with its usual brilliance. Her normally radiant and jubilant eyes now seemed empty as she attempted to gaze anywhere other than that blue coffin

Before her, she saw Sunbeam's sister, Moonbeam, step up to the podium, dressed in her armor sans the helmet. She was the first speaker. Moonbeam was a pegasus, just like her brother. The siblings had held distinguished positions among the royal guard, as the personal guards of Celestia and Luna. Sunbeam was and was still Celestia's guard, and also a close personal friend. Moonbeam was been the same, but for Luna instead.

Moonbeam cleared her throat to ensure that the crowd was silent before she began speaking. She began to speak, her voice amplified by an unseen spell. "Ponies of Equestria, thank you all for attending, it means a lot to all of us here in Canterlot. My friends, we are gathered here to mourn the loss of Twilight Sparkle. She was taken from us unexpectedly prior in a sparring match.

"We mourn her loss with heavy hearts. She will be dearly remembered by everypony across the land. From everypony here in Canterlot to the farthest reaches of Equestria, we will all miss her dearly."

Moonbeam then went on to briefly recap the events of Luna's life. Celestia knew of everything that she spoke of, of course, but it was still very interesting to hear Luna's story told by somepony else. She hung her head and listened to Moonbeam's tale. The happy memories made her want to cry tears of joy, and the harsh memories surrounding Nightmare Moon made her want to cry tears of anguish. Celestia spent the entire story trying to hold back tears.

"Her recent years in Ponyville were filled with much joy and excitement, although she was very shy," Moonbeam continued, "She brought happiness to a lot of ponies, and I am no exception.

"She was a marvelous friend, and she'll be miss dearly."

There was no applause as Moonbeam stepped back wordlessly to her seat, her speech completed. The next speaker to step up was a short, black earth pony with a dark blue mane. She had a white quill and a black inkpot for a cutie mark. Her name was Fallen Poet, and she was Luna's royal advisor. She too began to give a heartfelt speech about Twilight.

Celestia found herself scanning the crowd. The sheer amount of ponies in the plaza was astounding. The cobblestone ground of the plaza was completely obscured by the scores of colorful manes and coats. Celestia smiled slightly, her broken heart faintly warmed by the connotation of such a large crowd.

Fallen Poet finished speaking and stepped back, her speech shorter than Moonbeam's. Bastion Yorsets then stood up, a grey unicorn stallion with a golden wreath cutie mark. The scholarly pony began to give a powerful speech about the successes Luna had achieved in her time as ruler. Celestia frowned. Yorsets had always been too professional in everything he did. She had wanted somepony from her School for Gifted Unicorns to speak about Twilight, and he had been chosen along with his colleague, Ingrid. Though Celestia ran and overlooked the school, Luna had expressed an interest in it too.

Sighing, Celestia scanned the crowd, looking for a particular group of seven. She found them without much trouble, seeing them near the front of the large crowd. She clearly identified Twilight's friends and holders of the elements of harmony, having learned their names and identities long ago. She regarded Applejack and Rarity watching the speaker with respectful attention. Their faces did not betray their emotions, and she saw the sadness they were experiencing.

She saw Rainbow Dash, shifting uncomfortably on her hooves. She had come to know the young flier quite well, and understood what she was feeling. Heavy, heartfelt emotions were not something the pegasus preferred to deal with, and she looked as if she were attempting to keep a straight face.

Celestia glanced at Pinkie Pie and widened her eyes slightly. She saw Pinkie's mane in a slightly deflated manner, recalling the letter Twilight had written about Pinkie's brief struggle with depression. She glanced at her own mane, holding it slightly aloft with her forehoof. It was so gray and lifeless. It looked depressing. It hurt to see her mane like this, and now Pinkie's was going straight too. Celestia sighed, unable to fight off the bout of sadness that had suddenly overcome her.

Yorsets finished his speech and Ingrid stepped up to take his place. A brown unicorn mare with a thick, darker brown mane, Ingrid was one of two principals at the school, the other being Yorsets. She began to speak of Luna more as a pony than as a political entity.

_'That's more like it,'_ Celestia thought, returning her gaze to the group near the front. She attempted to find Fluttershy and, for a moment, could not. Eventually Celestia spotted her, sitting low to the ground and partially hidden behind Pinkie. Celestia had expected her to be the most distraught out of the group, so her behavior was of no surprise. It was still heartbreaking to see her so upset, however.

Celestia shut her eyes and looked away, unable to stand seeing her favorite student in such a state of distress. Everything that this day was throwing at her was beating her down and sapping her strength. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep from crying.

"I still find it hard to believe that she's gone. I almost don't want to believe it," Ingrid was presently saying, "but, even though the truth hurts, we have to accept it. It is a terribly sad day for everypony, but life goes on, and Twilight would've wanted you all to be happy. Thank you."

Ingrid stepped away and the next pony stepped up to speak. The ceremony flowed on through the morning. Words were spoken, kind and sorrowful, and, one by one, the ponies on the stage all stepped up and gave a speech from their hearts. Eventually only two ponies remained to speak; Princess Celestia herself, who would be going last, and Luna

Luna cleared her throat and began to speak. "Ponies of Equestria, This day is especially difficult for me because I owe my life to Twilight" She paused and regarded the crowd, an expression on her face that belied no emotions. Her professionalism was impeccable. The crowd watched her silently.

"It's a terrible tragedy, the fate of Twilight. It is difficult day for all of us, but we will persevered. And that is what I feel we should all be doing right now. This is a difficult obstacle we are all facing, and it is causing us distress, pain and suffering. But we can move on from this tragedy and live happy lives once again. It's not an impossible feat, and it'll make our futures much brighter. I'm…sure that's what Twilight would've wanted."

Celestia sighed, drinking in her sister's words. She spoke what was the truth. Twilight would've wanted everypony to go on enjoying their lives. Twilight would've been distressed if everypony had been consumed with depression. Celestia knew that she would have to try.

But she wasn't sure if she'd be able to.

"We will all miss her dearly," Luna said, with a bow of her head, "and Equestria will never be the same without her. There is a time for grieving, and that is now, but this time should not last forever. Ponies of Equestria, I hope you will all take my words to heart. Live your lives and be happy. It…would have made her happy."

With that, Luna stepped back, leaving the stage empty. Celestia took a deep breath, getting to her feet. It was her turn. Steadying herself emotionally, she gently made her way to the front. All the while, she kept her gaze on the crowd before her. In anypony else, this would have evoked stage fright, even in the most accomplished actor or speaker. But Celestia felt comfort in the crowd. Anything was better than looking at the coffin.

She stole a quick glance at Twilight's friends. They all looked up to her with supportive eyes. She took another deep breath and began to speak.

"My little ponies," she said in a low voice. It was still her gorgeous, melodic voice, but it was as if the octave had been lowered and the key had been altered. Her own voice sounded alien to her.

"Thank you all for coming here today. It means a lot to me. Everypony, I have lived in this land for more than fifteen hundred years. I have seen many things and endured many hardships. There have been very few times when I have cried. I am not ashamed to admit that the events was one of those times.

"Over a thousand years ago, when I had been forced to use the Elements of Harmony to seal away a great evil, I had also been forced to seal away my dear sister. The guilt and sadness had been immense, and so I And now the pony responsible for reuniting me with my sister is now gone."

She paused, stealing another glance at her mane. "Ponies, this is why you see me in this appearance. I will not lie to you, I have been very distraught. It is a terrible thing to lose a family member, and it is no different for one such as myself.

"But there is truth in what all of the ponies who sit behind me have said, especially Luna's words. It is a difficult challenge, but I will try to move on, and be happy once again. I know it's what Twilight would've wanted.

She paused again, fighting back tears. 'Stay strong, Celestia,' she told herself. "Twilight was a wonderful student, and a wonderful pony.

She sighed, closing her eyes, a few teardrops barely sneaking past. "I will miss her so very much. Life will indeed never be quite the same without her. It is with great sorrow that I take the stand today."

She then looked up, offering a weak smile. "Twilight once told me that her time in Ponyville had been the best times of her life. I thank you all for your love and support of her. She felt it, and I did too. She always seemed to be smiling, even though she was so shy. She made some friends. Some fantastic friends, I might add. For any of her friends who are presently in attendance, she loved you all very dearly. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing joy to her life"

Celestia could feel the tears building. She had to wrap this up before she broke down like a foal in front of everypony. She turned her heads to a collection of pegasus guards dressed in black armor standing off to the side, giving them a nod. Wordlessly, they flew over to Twilight's coffin and carefully replaced the lid.

"Goodbye Twilight. She brought so much joy to so many ponies, and warmed everypony's heart. We will all miss you."

The black armored guards carefully hoisted Twilight's coffin up and, with silent, powerful beats of their wings, began to lift it into the air. Hidden behind the stage, a small group of musicians began playing a solemn song. It was quiet and sorrowful and yet, somehow, also uplifting and inspiring. As the notes of the powerful song floated through the air, the guards began to airlift the coffin out of the square and towards a place located just below Canterlot Castle; the royal graveyard.

Celestia did not watch the coffin's morbid progress. She simply returned to her throne and sat with her head held low, listening to the music. Despite the melodic sounds, she could hear from the crowd the sound of ponies crying. Many emotional dams had finally burst, and a cacophonic mix of wails quietly mixed themselves in with the song. The uplifting quality had vanished. The song was now a morbid hymn of tears. She clenched her eyes shut, forcing her own tears away.

Nearby, a group of six watched in poignant silence as the coffin and its escorts faded from view. A strange feeling of finality hit all of them the moment the coffin disappeared from view. That was it. Twilight was gone.

And she was never going to return.

With the ceremony concluded, most of the crowd dispersed and left Canterlot, returning to their homes or temporary lodgings. Slowly, but surely, the enormous crowd began to fade away. Elsewhere, the city began to take on the sights and sounds of a society attempting to return to normal. Eventually, the only ones still in the square were a few crying ponies, unable to move themselves, and their supportive friends.

Fluttershy was one such pony. She was presently curled up on the ground, sobbing silently. Her five friends sat close by, patting her and comforting her.

"That was tough…" Applejack said flatly.

"It certainly was, Applejack," Rarity responded. Fluttershy sniffled beneath them and Rarity turned her attention to the crying pegasus. "Don't worry, darling. Let it all out. We're here for you," she said as she lightly brought her hoof across Fluttershy's back.

"I'm…I'm sorry for…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Hush, darling," Rarity shushed her, "There's nothing to be sorry about. We all feel the same emotions that you do, so you're not alone. We all just have different ways of dealing with them."

A moment of silence passed, save for Fluttershy's crying, before Applejack spoke up again. "Is everypony feelin' okay?"

"I'll be fine…" Rainbow Dash muttered, staring intently at something interesting on the ground.

"You sure, Sugarcube?" Applejack responded in a caring voice.

Dash was silent for a moment. "Those were some…good speeches," she responded, not looking up.

"Yeah…Kinda wish we could've spoken. We were her friends her with the Elements o' Harmony. But, then again, I think everypony woulda wanted ta say somethin'."

Dash sighed. "Some of them were saying that we should just move on. I mean, they're probably right and all, but…I dunno if I can…"

Applejack patted Dash's back and said, "I reckon we can. It'll take time, I won't lie ta ya, but we'll all heal."

Rarity smiled at Applejack. The orange earth pony always had something uplifting or inspiring to say, even in the darkest times. If one needed cheering up, Applejack was a great place to start. Fluttershy's sobs even subsided slightly.

Applejack then turned her head to look at Twilight. "How 'bout you, Spike?" she asked.

Spike didn't respond. He was staring at the still-standing stage, deep in thought. His brow was furrowed and he barely moved.

"Spike? SPIKE?!"

Spike gasped as Applejack's hoof suddenly waved in front of his face. "What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" he stammered.

"I was askin' if ya were feelin' all right 'cus, by the looks of it, ya ain't." Applejack responded, her concern evident even though her thick rustic drawl.

"Oh…I was just…" For a moment he stared off again. Applejack was about to wave her hoof again when Spike continued. "Sorry, it's just that…I dunno. It's been a long day, I'm sorry."

"Heck, don'tcha worry. We're all feelin' rough. If y'all wanna talk about somethin', then feel free."

"It's just…" Spike began. He then shook his head and said, "It's nothing. I guess I'm just still really emotional."

Applejack frowned. "Y'all were closer ta her than any of us. Y'all were like Family. I'm…I'm really sorry, Spike. It must be tough."

Spike sighed. "It hurts. It really does. I was crying all last night. I really don't want her to be gone…"

Applejack stepped over and sat beside her friend, hugging her with a hoof. "S'all right, Spike. We'll get through this t'gether."

Another moment of silence passed as Twilight stared straight ahead. She then opened her mouth to say something, but before she could make a sound, they heard a whine behind them. They turned and saw Pinkie Pie sitting, utterly upset and with her mane completely straight.

"Pinkie…Y'all okay?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie shook her head, her silky mane shrouding her face.

"I know it's sad, Pinkie. Losin' a friend is never easy, but…"

"Didn't you see her mane?!" Pinkie half-shouted, looking up at the four ponies that were looking at her.

They all paused and thought back to Princess Celestia's appearance. Her grey mane had been difficult to miss, and it was a shocking contrast to her regular appearance.

Pinkie sniffled and continued speaking. "I knew she'd be sad, but I didn't think it'd be that bad! I mean, my mane gets all straight like this when I get really, really sad, but I'm just a regular earth pony. Her mane is always sparkly and rainbow-y, and it flows even when there's no wind. It's a magical mane, so you know how sad she must be feeling for that mane to fall down like that…"

"I was so surprised when I saw her mane," Spike spoke, "In all the years that I've known her, her mane has always been picture perfect. I even saw the pictures in the old books of her when she banished Nightmare Moon. Her mane was only pink back then, but it was still flowing and bright, even as she sent her own sister to the moon."

Pinkie nodded. "Exactly! This is a whole new level of sad! I don't even know what would happen to my mane if I got that sad. It might just fall out!"

Spike frowned. He had been hurting already, but seeing the Princess in such a state of sorrow only added to the pain. He couldn't bear to see Celestia feeling so much sadness that it made her mane lose its magic.

Pinkie sniffled again. "Poor Celestia…"

Fluttershy also sniffled. "Poor Twilight…"

Everypony stared at the ground. The negative energy in the air was expanding and it was beginning to swallow them up. Applejack covered her face with her hat again while Rainbow Dash turned so she was facing away from the others.

Movement caught their downcast eyes as Fluttershy sat up. She looked as if she wanted to continue crying, for hours perhaps, but was simply exhausted and out of tears. She stared at the pavement with a pained expression.

"Fluttershy…?" Applejack ventured cautiously.

She shook her head, not wishing to speak. Applejack sighed and returned her gaze to the ground.

They sat in silence for a very long time. Everypony sat in grief-stricken silence staring at the ground. Except for Spike, who was again staring off into the distance, as if in a trance.

Finally, the quiet was broken as Spike spoke up. "Our ride's here."

They all glanced back, following his gaze to the pegasus-drawn chariot that had landed not far away. The pegasi attached to the front were looking to them expectantly.

"Well, let's get goin', unless any o' you have a reason ta stay," Applejack said, getting to her hooves. She glanced at all her friends, who were standing up and trying to keep from looking at one another.

"Guess not."

Slowly, they began marching to the chariot. To outside observers, it looked like they were headed to a funeral, not leaving one. The air was thick with their grief. Applejack gazed gloomily at her five friends as they reached the chariot and climbed aboard.

Wait…four friends? Somepony was missing.

Turning her head back to where they had been sitting a moment ago, she saw Spike. He had not moved from his previous position, still staring ahead, lost in thought.

Applejack sighed, partially in frustration and partially in misery. She trotted back over to the statuesque purple dragon and lightly prodded him on the back. "C'mon, it's time to go."

Spike's glazed eyes again regained confused focus. "What? Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered, turning to the earth pony.

Applejack wore a very concerned expression. "Spike, are ya sure yer gonna be okay?

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking…" he muttered, getting to his feet.

"If y'all say so," Applejack muttered before turning around and returning to the chariot.

Spike turned to follow her, but before he could, his eyes were drawn to the stage where the ceremony had taken place. Subconsciously, they drifted along the path that the coffin had flown as it had been airlifted by the pegasi. He stared in the general direction of the graveyard. He shook his head and turned to follow Applejack to the chariot.


	6. Chapter 6

A storm was staring to settle in the fall of Equestria. Ponies all around Ponyville and beyond were locking up and getting ready for a day indoors. Most of them, but not all.

Fluttershy was in the woods just in the backyard of her little cabin. She had gone a little further in than she should have, but she wasn't alone. She had her white pet bunny Angel with her, and strangely enough she felt safe with the small animal's presence.

The little Pegasus hovered through the air with a flower basket in her mouth and Angel close behind her, "Come on Angel bunny." She said in a quiet voice while still gripping the basket handle in her jaws, "We have to hurry. The Pegasi have scheduled quite a storm today and we gotta find some good flowers fast."

Angel hopped around and inspected some of the bushes. Spotting some dark blue flowers, he eagerly tapped his foot to get her attention and pointed them out, but she shook her head, "No Angel. Remember, it has to be pink flowers. Pink as pink can be."

Angel, frustrated, pulled away from the flowers and hopped along in continued search. Frankly, he'd rather be inside snuggly warm instead of searching in the forest for some stupid posies with his master.

The mare then looked behind her in the direction she knew her cabin was in, "Oh, I hope today's storm doesn't rain the picnic out. Pinkie Pie's been planning this party picnic to cheer Spike up for weeks…" but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Angel tapping his foot again not too far off.

She flew over to him and saw the bunny posing in front of another bush with his arms out, looking quite satisfied. Sure enough, there were some beautiful pink roses growing from the plant's branches, clashing nicely with the surrounding green and brown.

She smiled happily at the pretty flowers and put her basket down beside her, "Ah ha! This is perfect! Pinkie will love these. It may not be enough for now, but I'm sure we could find more later."

She then felt a drop of water on her head and looked up to the grey sky beyond the forest canvas, "We'd better hurry though, before we both get soaked."

The mare patted Angel on the head with her hoof, "Good job boy. When we get home I'll make sure you get extra cucumbers in your salad." The bunny gave a small hop of joy and started helping Fluttershy pick the roses.

As Fluttershy picked them carefully with her mouth, she was being extra careful to avoid the bush's thorns.

Not too far from the two were prying red eyes, watching them.

A Hellhound, eyed the pony hungrily. The mare before him was meat, she was food. The creature let out a small hiss as he drooled at the thought.

When his gaze turned to that of greedy hunger, he began to stalk towards the distracted mare, who just continued picking the pink roses and dropping them in her flower basket. Normally, Hellhound wouldn't attack stalk their prey alone or even stalk at all. They preferred to swarm and overwhelm their prey with numbers. However, this time his hunger was overriding his caution. He could care less about his usual methods or the rabbit that was with her. He was just focused on mare in front of him.

This proved to be a foolish mistake as Angel's ears twitched and heard his silent footsteps with his superior hearing. He spun around and gave out a squeak of surprise at the strange being with glowing eyes. Panicking, he pulled as hard as he could on Fluttershy's long mane.

"Ow!" she yanked back from him, "Angel, what are you-" he interrupted her with frantic hops and pointed behind her. "Oh-OH NO!" she backed away from him.

Even in the dim light of the forest and cloudy sky, she could see the creature before her clearly. He was a dark, almost blood red color and had a dog shaped figure. Large canines jutted out of the creature's drooling mouth and his glowing red eyes were absent of pupils but full of hatred. Fluttershy, backed further away and knocking down her flower basket, spilling it's pink contents all over the grass. The rain began to pour and soak her pink mane, making it droop against the ground.

Knowing that the cat was out of the bag, the monster growled and planned to just attack her head on. Angel stood protectively in front of his master, honestly believing he could fight the mythical creature off. As the Hellhound closed in on them.

It didn't matter to her as she tried to lift her wings up to fly, but she was so scared they had once again locked in place at her side, rendering her flightless.

It was just like that time with the red Dragon, and what a worse time it was.

She tried to pull Angel back with her hoof, getting ready to make a run for it. Knowing that his prey was about to bolt, the Hellhound gave a loud hiss of fury and leapt over Angel, pouncing on the yellow Pegasus.

She gave a scream as they tumbled over and it pinned her to the grass with his paw. She struggled underneath him and tried desperately to push the bigger mass off of her, but he didn't budge.

The Hellhound was surprised. He hadn't fed well in weeks and was substantially weaker than he had ever been, yet this pony was still unable to move him. It was almost humorous how weak she was, if he had a sense humor.

This was good news for him as that would make this meal easier, but she still was trying to put up a fight.

Knowing he had her trapped, he caught one of her failing hooves with his teeth and bit his fangs down into it, hard.

Fluttershy gave a cry of pain as a few drops of her red blood trickled down her arm. Though the pain was devastating for the delicate pony, she started yanking her arm from him as hard as she could. She would risk gashes and possibly scars from her pulling, but she was willing to try anything to survive now.

Angel tried to save his friend by scratching and biting the Hellhound's paw to make it release her, but his puny efforts felt like bug scratches to the creature as it just ignored the bunny and continued his attack on Fluttershy.

Tears stained her cheeks as his fangs cut and bit in deeper into her hoof, but he refused to release her, "L-Let me go! Please!"

In the midst of her fighting, she gasped as she suddenly started to feel at tingling sensation throughout her body that started from the wound and traveled over her in a thick blanket.

The tingling soon became numbing. Her pain had started to subside, but so did everything else at it became harder and harder to move. She realized in horror that the bite from the Hellhound wasn't just to trap her, but to paralyze her with some kind of poison.

She bit her lip and tried to resist the numbing that traveled through her veins, kicking about wildly. Despite her best efforts, it wasn't enough as the Hellhound simply pulled her arm back hard enough to keep it straight.

The creature stared down at her evilly. She tried to refuse becoming his dinner and kicked at his face with her left hoof, but it came out more like pats as her motion stiffened and what little strength she had weakened. Pathetically as she started to succumb her, she tried one more time to call for help, "Please…anypony…Twilight…g-guys…help me…" her voice died into a whisper.

But no one would hear her cries, she was on her own.

Unknown to her something had heard her screams

The Hellhound was satisfied as his victim lowered her hooves and laid there panting, out of breath and further succumbing to the paralyzing poison,

Before it could feed it was interrupted as a sharp blow landed across his chest. He gave out a small hiss and looked over to see what had struck it.

At first glance it looks like a pony. But it isn't.

The creature's face is set with dark angles, and a mouth lined with needle-sharp teeth; his ears were torn and pointed and from its forehead juts a crooked horn, almost like a unicorn's but sharper, and his wings weren't like a Pegasus's feathered ones but thin and translucent bug wings with many holes. His thin legs were also full of holes, that quivered slightly making them look rotten and gross.

And there are those _eyes_. Slit black pupils regard the Hellhound coldly from within irises of pulsing green, like emerald pools of absinthe.

Fluttershy knew exactly what this figure was as she had many nightmares of them after the events in Canterlot, "A Changeling!" she cried. But there was something odd about this one. Instead of black in color it was solid white, making him seemingly more frightening than before.

He glanced at the mare behind him with pity. She was afraid, she was vulnerable.

Making up his mind, the Changeling stood protectively in front of her and glared at the monster, releasing his own snarl from his chest.

The snarl caused Fluttershy to shiver. She'd never heard a pony make that kind of noise before.

The Hellhound looked down at the Changeling, but knew that he didn't smell like a pony. He didn't know what the changeling was, but he realized not only was the pony food but he was an obstacle from his original prey, a rival. This caused his instincts of fighting with males to take over and he began to circle him.

The Changeling circled him as well

As they circled each other, Fluttershy was terrified.

At once, the Hellhound pounced him, trying to pin him, but the Changeling was experienced with wresting others, and managed to roll the much larger hellhound over so he was on top. They began biting and scratching at each other, rolling around and making a mess. Fluttershy could only watch the carnage as changeling was fighting back with all his might, but he was still weak from the poisonous bites he received.

This gave the Hellhound the upper advantage as he pinned the Changeling to the ground this time. As the he struggled, the Hellhounds's claws cause him to gash himself on his shoulder, just above his left wing.

The Changeling made not a sound as his blood spilled on the ground, and despite the pain erupting from his shoulder, continued to fight back as he had only hooves to defend himself against teeth and claws. As his survival instincts took over.

Finding his footing, he managed to put his back hooves against the Hellhounds's stomach, and used what strength he had to kick him off. The force propelled the creature through the air. The Changeling wasted no time, hopping to his feet and out the window to continue fighting the animal off.

More annoyed now than ever, it lunged at the Changeling in retaliation, bitting into his arm, tackling him to the ground. He pushed it's free hoof against the hellhound's chest and was starting to lift it off him. Suddenly he pulled its left hoof back from the hellhound's chest and outward, kicking it hard in the side of the face with all his might.

The Hellhound couldn't believe it! This creature was resisting its poison!

Pain slapped the hellhound like a wall and stunned that it released his arm. With his right hoof also free, The Changeling pulled both of its legs back and conked the hellhound hard in the chin with his hooves. Having enough it fled off into the forest.

His was interrupted as a sharp sting was felt on his right arm. He looked over to see a white bunny biting into his hollow hoof, trying to protect the yellow Pegasus. Annoyed, he yanked his arm away from the animal and batted him hard with it. This sent the rabbit flying through the air and into a nearby tree, making him yelp with pain and hit the ground, leaving him stunned.

Fluttershy beneath him cried out in a small voice, "A-Angel!"

When he turned his head back to look at her, he was shocked by a furious expression twisted on her face. She then snarled at him in an uncharacteristically loud voice, "No one hurts my Angel!"

He lifted his muzzle from the now muddy grass and gripped his head, dizzy and disoriented. When his double vision shook and focused into one, he looked around until he finally found her. When his double vision shook and focused into one, he looked around until he finally found her.

The Pegasus wasn't looking at him, but instead she was to the side of him, nuzzling the little hurt bunny. When she determined Angel was still alive and not seriously hurt, she turned her head back and gave him such a glare it felt like a blade piercing his chest.

Her blue eyes stared him down, and looked at him with such shame it made him look down to his holed hooves.

He still could feel her eyes on him as she approached, and he didn't bother looking up as her yellow hooves came into his sight.

His eye was bruised and starting to swell shut and his lip was busted and bleeding with green blood.

The Changeling waited for the pony to hurt him again or talk hatefully, but instead what he got was a voice mixed with anger and…concern, "I'm sorry I had to do that, but it serves you right you big Meany."

'Meany' wasn't the word he expected as he looked up to her, and winced as she stared down at him with the same glare. His ears then folded back as she snapped at him, "You creatures really disgust me you know, the way you feed off our love so greedily! Oh, if I wasn't any better I would kick your face in again right now!" She calmed down slightly and frowned at him, muttering, "But I won't."

The Pegasus moved over and pulled out a handkerchief that lined the inside of her basket. She brought the handkerchief over and dropped the white cloth at his feet. He looked up at her in confusion, waiting for her to explain her actions.

Instead, the mare only said quietly, "I'd clean up that blood on your face and get out of this rain if I were you." She picked up Angel by his scruff, "You could catch a cold…"

She said the last sentence so quietly the Changeling thought he had imagined it for a second as she galloped off with a slight limp, leaving him in the rain and her basket of roses behind.

He looked from where she disappeared and down to the handkerchief on the ground. Did that really just happen?

As he sat there, bloody and in pain in the forest with no others around him, anger rose within him as he tried to understand her actions. He had tried to help her, and she attacked him. Ignoring it for the moment he chase after the hell hound to finish it off.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the attack and the scheduled storm had come and passed. A soaked Fluttershy looked to her damaged hoof and winced at the sight of her blood soaking into the ground. She was squeamish at the thought of her own injuries. She was used to tending to sick or hurt animals, not herself, and the sight of her own blood was making her a little nauseous. The poison had come back and made it hard for her to stand much less walk.

* * *

Not too far off from was an all too familiar Changeling, staring at his reflection in the basket of roses. As he gawked at himself, he tipped his head from side to side. He had never noticed how…ugly he was. Normally, he neither paid any attention to his reflection or his looks, but now that he was alone and thinking, he finally realized just one of the main reasons ponies feared them.

It was because they just looked like _monsters._

Eventually, the creature shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Looking down at the unused handkerchief, he saw a bit of blood on it. Confused, since it was not his blood, for it was red. _'It must belong to the rabbit.'_ He thought. _'No, that can't be it, he never came close to it. So, the mare then.'_

Suddenly it hit him, the mare! She was bitten by the hound! She had been injected with hell hound's poisonous saliva! If he didn't get to her she would die!

He grabbed the handkerchief and basket and ran off in the direction the mare had went.

Minutes later he found her just outside a home but the question to be answered was _'was she still alive?'_

* * *

**Author's note: I hate to leave you with cliffhanger but...**

**Anyway ****remember read and review!**

******If you have any ideas on that you would like to suggest or even questions please let me know after all It can only help me improve. Also if there's any beta Readers out there reading this I am currently looking for one.**


	7. AN

I have decided to take let people add there OC if you have an idea

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:** _Dimond dog, changeling, earth pony, unicorn pegasus, alicorn dragon or other_

**Looks: **

**history: **

and anything else


	8. Chapter 7

_**Fluttershy and the Changling 2**_

* * *

**A few minutes later**

He let out a small hiss and stopped in the middle of it. His voice. He needed a voice, and a real one. He generally didn't talk, he didn't need to. Well, he needed a voice now.

He spoke a word he hadn't actually said in a long time, "Hello…" his voice came out scratchy and gruff, he was just not used to speaking in words at ALL.

He winced at the sound of his voice and tried again several times, looking at his reflection with determination. His speech was pretty limited, but as a Changeling he would just adapt.

When his voice was finally the pitch and tone he wanted, he decided to wait for the pony to wake.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Fluttershy woke up inside her cabin bedroom.

_ 'What happened…?'_ Fluttershy thought before it all came back. That creature that attacked her, the changeling that had harm her Angel bunny.

**_'Angel Bunny!'_** looking around she calmed when she saw that Angel bunny had been placed on a pillow, now sleeping peacefully after somepony had bandaged him. He had only a few bruises and scratches, otherwise he was fine.

After making sure Angel was okay she looked at her hoof and saw that it had been wrapped and bound with a now blood-stained bandage.

Before she could get up she heard her door open. Looking up she saw…_the changeling from before!_

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as she tried to run.

The changeling quickly grabbed her with his magic, keeping her from fleeing. "Please do not be alarmed."

* * *

Meanwhile as all this was going on Shining Armor, who had been visiting Spike in an attempt to cheer him up, had decided to deliver the animal feed to Fluttershy for Applejack.

* * *

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise," the changeling said as he removed the bandage with his magic, and replaced it with a fresh bandage and wrapped it around her cleaned wound. "There, much better. Now for the rabbit." Turning around he walked over to Angel.

"Don't hurt Angel Bunny! Leave him alone!"

The Changeling stopped in his tracks. He turned, placed her back on the bed speaking.

"I'm just checking on its injuries."

"He wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for you!" Fluttershy accused in rage.

"You are right, he wouldn't be hurt." The Changeling looked Fluttershy in the eye before continuing. "He would be dead, as would you."

"You may see me as a, and I quote, _'a big meanie', _but think about this, who do you think bandaged the rabbit in the first place? How did you get back home? **_Me!_ **I carried you, I could have left you for dead, but no I stepped in and fought a hellhound."

Fluttershy flinched at the anger in his voice. "H…hellhound?"

"Yes, a warrior class hellhound, and how am I thanked? I am attacked by that rabbit and **_you! _**Even if you had made it back to ponyville, you would have died!"

"W…what do you mean?"

"A hellhound's bite is lethal! Your doctors would not know how to treat the bite! And despite the evidence, you still treat me like a monster! Why?**_"_**

Fluttershy was now shaking in fear as the changeling stared at her. Taking a deep, calming breathe the changeling relaxed. "I'm sorry, I'll just go. Just please be more careful if you go back into the forest, while Hellhounds a rare, there are other creatures that call the Everfree home." Right before he left he stopped and said, "I am Darkhorn by the way. By morning you will made a complete recovery, Fluttershy."

And with that he walked out the door, running straight into a unicorn.

"Changeling!" Shining Armor hissed, before charging.

Shining Armor's fore hooves meet with his head, creating a great _clack_ throwing him back. As he sees out of the corner of his vision a streak of _magic_ fire out of his's horn. Within surprisingly slow milliseconds it fills his vision, then his head feels suddenly light, and he black out after one final thought: _This is most unfortunate.'_

* * *

The first thing He notice, is that he was lying on a stone floor. _'Hmm, where am I?'_

Upon noticing that he was chained, it all became clear. _'Ah, an interrogation room, it has been a while.'_

Looking up he saw a window to the outside world. _'Ah, classic, show the prisoner the freedom is just out of reach.' _Then something dawned to him. _'So I'm in a tower…and the sun rise eventually. This is most unpleasant.'_

* * *

He hadn't moved for hours by then. Nary a twitch had come over its unusual white body, undisguised, sitting silently to the side of the cell door, throughout the time he had sat there. He felt no need to move—his mind was cold, precise, and focused counting down the time till sunrise and his demise.

He did not worry over the fact that he almost certainly faced death. Darkhorn felt nothing. He was without anger, relief, or disappointment.

He looked to the door as the door of the cell swung open. His integrator walked in. He stood soundlessly up, rising with a sense of relaxed indifference.

"I must be quite the VIP, the Princess, here to see me. I'm honored." His gaze hardened.

"Good it's awake awake. Now we have brought you here, mercifully, to interrogate you for information. If you give me what I want, you will get a nice cozy jail cell instead of the normal penalty, death. How does that sound?" Celestia spoke. "To begin with, why where you in Ponyville? I don't pretend to know what you were thinking, trying to replace one of the Elements of Harmony. What is Chrysalis planning?"

"Who?"

"Chrysalis."

"Never heard of her." Darkhorn was doing everything he could to keep from laughing, and so far doing a adequate job, showing no emotion.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about! Queen of the changeling, holes in her legs…"

_'__Chrysalis? She a queen now? This is most interesting,' _Darkhorn thought. "Not my queen."

That he can tell, by her widening eyes and still-open mouth, is something she hadn't expected. "Don't think, _Changeling_," Princess Celestia said as she narrowed her eyes, "that you can fool me with such obviously devious tactics.

"I don't." Darkhorn shakes his head. "I never did, which is why I leaving Ponyville…but I was interrupted by Shining Armor," Darkhorn answered.

"We will get the truth from you, one way or another."

"I don't want to stand here and answer your questions if all your going to do is mark it as lies. So, go ahead…just turn me to stone already…or kill me." Then deciding to go with a stinging remark, he add: "or, perhaps, banish me to the moon; after all, you had no problem doing so to your sister, Luna."

"How dare you!" Celestia roared, thawing a hoof into Darkhorn's face.

"That tickled," Darkhorn responded spitting some blood in Celestia's face.

"Such insolence!" Celestia then picked Darkhorn up in her magic, and slammed him into the ceiling, which promptly cracked some of the chitin on his back. She slammed him into the floor, creating a crack in one of his legs, and a large dent in the floor. Darkhorn partially propping up the front of his body with his uninjured fore leg.

"That didn't tickle, ow." Darkhorn coughed.

"You sure do make a good Machiavellian leader."

"What do you mean, changeling?"

"I mean you rule by fear, disguised in a layer of 'love' towards your suspects. Good thing none of them ever rebel, because where I'm standing you remind me of the leader of the crystal Empire who killed hundreds of his people to keep order."

"I do not rule by fear, but by love alone."

"I seem to remember that your personal student was afraid that she would be sent to the moon for turning in a late friendship report."

_'How do you even know that?'_ Celestia thought. "Shut your mouth, you are an enemy of the state and have no right to speak unless told to." She paused.

"Now if you are done with you tantrum. I can tell you why I'm not lying. Didn't a hive, Chrysalis's if what you said is true just attack here?" She nodded. "I was under the impression that she lost, badly, so why would she send an attack of one changeling? I wasn't even attempting to imitate royalty or anyone close to it, so I couldn't have staged an assassination attempt. Also, if I was an assassin, and part of the hive, wouldn't she just cut me from the hive mind and kill me if I failed, to keep me from ever releasing sensitive information?" He paused, something occurring to him. _'This is not good'_ Clearing his throat, he coughed up a map showing Equestria with the griffin kingdom to the south, west, and northwest, and several other kingdoms to the north and east. Celestia took a step back in disgust.

"So, changeling lands are here," he pointed, "in the griffin kingdom to the west?"

"That's what we think, yes," Darkhorn started laughing.

"You people are idiots militarily. Just totally and completely ignorant."

"What do you mean, changeling?" She growled.

"Why would I tell you? That would be too easy. Just figure it out."

"I swear, I will kill you right here if you don't speak."

"I dunno, if you killed me, you would never get the information, now would you? It's not like I really have any reason to tell you anything."

"Let me just remind you who's in charge here."

"Oh, yeah, you have _all_ the bargaining chips." Darkhorn laughed.

Celestia face hoofed. Never had she had to deal with such an annoying prisoner. Of course, most prisoners were afraid of her, or at least afraid of death, unless this guy was just really good at bluffing. Celestia turned to look at Darkhorn's cracked arm.

"Hows the arm?"

"Oh it's great, I- *_AAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!'*_" Darkhorn cut off screaming silently in his head. Celestia had pulled the two sides of the crack slightly apart from each other with her magic. Darkhorn smiled at her, attempting to piss her off even more. "Resorting to corporal punishment, I see. You'll still never get any information."

"Oh, I will, I assure you. I will." She cast a spell at Darkhorn, who didn't filch. The same pain feeling ripped through his arm. He yelled in his head, showing little to no pain or emotion. Celestia smiled. It was definitely kinda creepy. "See, no more physical punishment, your brain already knows what that feels like, I just have to tell it to remember that feeling.

"Oh, I see—" The more Darkhorn told himself that the pain wasn't real, the more he felt it hurt. It was like an unstoppable nightmare monster, one that just got stronger the more you tried to kill it. He wasn't going to talk, though, even if he had to die, although he was unsure whether or not that was possible from imagined pain. "I have heard about that spell. I believe it's called the Nightmare's Wheel of Torture. So how's the tourist industry around here?" Another jolt of pain. He looked at his arm. Every single time she used that spell, he felt like the chitin on his arm was going to pop off. It felt a lot like someone getting their tooth pulled when there was nothing wrong with it, and having it at the brink of being pulled out. "Is that the best you got? I could do this all day." He sneered. "So am I just hanging around here until I actually talk or what?"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Umm, well, about that, how do I put this, no." The pain again. It still hurt, but you could only get so far with repetition in torture. He didn't know what was supposed to pass for torture around here, but this was pathetic. Something hit him hard in the cheek. That was new. "Was that a rock? Where did you even get a rock?" he could feel some blood flowing down his cheek. "And that just healed too. Come on!" He chuckled. Celestia looked enraged.

"So what crimes am I accused of, exactly, Celly?"

She growled. "Manipulation of ponies, theft of love and replacement of loved ones and therefore abduction of ponies."

"Is that it?" She seemed taken aback yet again. Apparently he was saying all the things that no one expected him to say, not like it was all that hard.

"The penalty for all of those are only fines or jail time, except for the abduction and murder of ponies, which are both death penalties when one is not a citizen of Equestria."

"So are we done here?"

"You still have sensitive information that I need, if I remember correctly."

"Oh yeah, the stuff that I'm not telling you about. Funny, those things I know, that you don't know. Those are the best things, really." He was getting bored. This was going nowhere, and yet she still tried. Clearly, he shouldn't have mentioned that military stuff, that's when they decided that they actually needed information from him. Like it wasn't obvious. "Have you ever tried to torture someone before? Be honest." She didn't answer. "Big surprise, because this is some of the most uneventful torture, if you can even call it torture, that I've ever experienced. And you expect me to talk." He jerked his arm as another bolt of pain ripped through it. _'Dammit that's getting annoying,'_

"Rest assured we will get you to talk." Celestia spoke before turning around and walking out the door.

"Be sure to send in somepony competent." Darkhorn called out.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" She asked coldly as she turned around.

"Because I'm handsome?" Darkhorn joked. Apparently Celestia wasn't amused as she slammed him into the wall.

"Get this…thing," She said coldly. "Medical treatment. I want answer's from it, and I'll never get any if it's dead. Now move!" She yelled. Moments later several ponies rushed in to attend the changeling.

_ 'Damn, that mare has no sense of humor.'_

* * *

He did not move for several more hours, until he faintly heard the sound of hoofsteps coming gradually closer and closer to the door. _'I wonder what they have planed.'_

Several guards walked in, slamming the door behind them as one locked it into place. _'This will be interesting,'_

* * *

**_Ten minutes later_**

"Fine! If you won't tell me this way! Then I'll beat it out of you!" The integrator yelled.

He shot out a small burst that hit him in the side. He smashed against the wall, cracking the stone before falling back down.

He tried to get up only for the pony to barrel into him; sinking his horn into his side.

He was thrown against the wall. He snorted in anger as Darkhorn tried to lift his head; he jumped on him and began to beat away furiously, driving him down to the cold, stone floor.

He saw blood coming from his muzzle, he didn't care.

He picked him up with his magic and slammed him into the ground, over and over until there was a small crater. He flung him against the wall, holding him neck first with his hooves.

"You will answer me!"

Darkhorn ignored him as he looked out the window. _'The sun's coming up!'_

"Enough!" Darkhorn roared, throwing the pony a back.

"Get him!" the tossed pony shouted

"You should really consider the horn. Darkhorn state.

Darkhorn's horn ignited as he let his magic flow freely. Every guard was pushed to the side as he walked towards the door. The unicorn guards tried to fight back but failed within seconds.

* * *

"Princess Celestia!" One guard called out rushing over, a crazed look in his eyes as he shakily held his spear.

"Yes?" Celestia asked. "Is something wrong? You seem troubled."

"I-It's the changeling…its-its escaped!" He said, nervously as he held his spear at a guard who came to close. "Stay back!" He yelled as the guard ran off.

"Find that miserable waste of air and bring it to us! Or we will find it ourselves."

"Yes your highness!" He saluted before running off, the whole way yelling at other ponies who came to close.

* * *

The sound of guards was heard; they were shouting and converging to one area.

Darkhorn swerved past guards, even spears, arrows and swords as they gave chase.

Darkhorn gave a huff before running along the halls, cracking the floor a couple of times as he gave to much force when he stepped on a tile.

'_Horse apples…_' he grimaced as he saw two guards standing at the door.

He charged forward, using his back legs and bucking the floor as he sailed over them.

He was stopped in the air and thrown back when one of the guards threw HIM back with his magic.

He skidded across the floor, dazed, frustrated and determined. He gave another snort before charging again. This time, he turned around and bucked one of the guards in the jaw, sending him into the ceiling where he hung like a Hearth's Warming Eve decoration. Only it cursed angrily.

"Stand down! Now!" The second yelled as he tore through the hall past him. "Back up! I need back up!" He yelled as he raced after her.

'_That's right…keep running._' he grinned before stopping and sliding to the side. Just before he passed her, surprised and tensing, he lashed out with his back legs and sent his head to the side, thus, sending him into the wall.

He stuck there like a picture, armor dented and scratched.

He was about to walk off when he saw the hallway in front of him was packed to the brim with guards, Lunar and Solar, all of them wearing full armor and weapons drawn.

"Stand down!" The one from earlier called out, plaster stuck to him making a collar.

He snorted, scrapped a hoof against the floor and threw a helmet that he had _'liberated'_ from a early guard.

"Catch!" He yelled out at the guard who caught it.

"What the bu-" He was cut off when Darkhorn slammed into him.

Before he could get up, he bucked him and smashed his side into the wall.

He began to beat his wings. The ponies raised their spears and charged.

He frowned and started to beat his wings faster. Anything that wasn't nailed down was being swept behind him or to the sides. His wings went even faster causing visible wind that was swirling dangerously around him.

"By Celestia's mane!" A guard called out. "It's wing power is over nine-thousand!"

He rocketed forth, a white trail following him as all the window's and other fragile object shattered. _'Not a sonic rainboom but then again we can't all be Rainbow Dash,' _The guards would have gone deaf if they weren't wearing their helmets.

He blew away the other guards, all but two, the one in the hole who gave a quick cheer before being swept away by the torrent of air and the plastered guard who was under a desk.

Darkhorn couldn't slow down fast enough to stop and hit the wall. He felt air again and sun light.

Screeching he quickly flew back inside the castle.

He turned a corner and saw multiple guards by the door. When he approached they all seemed to shift back and then forward slightly, almost as if they were shaking. Upon further inspection, they were trembling.

He charged.

He was thrown to the end of the hall. He got up and saw them all in a line again.

He charged again, head down.

One guard charged forward and slammed head first into the Changeling. Darkhorn pushed him back with ease, the guard was trying to slow him down but could only slide.

"I need back up! No-" The guard yelled before being flung to the side.

The behemoth stood his ground, even as the other guards lined up.

A solar and Lunar guard came at him. He rose onto his back hooves and smashed them down onto they're heads before shoving the Solar one out of the way and bucking the Lunar guard away.

A Solar guard ran at him, spear pointed out. Darkhorn grunted and stepped to the left and wedged the shaft under his shoulder where he held it. He leaned back, took the spear from the guard's grasp and smashed the blunt edge into his face.

Another Lunar guard ran at him, horn charged with a black glow. Darkhorn rose onto his back hooves and swung at the guards side, sending him into a wall. The guard got up, or tried before Darkhorn smashed both of his hooves onto his side.

A Solar unicorn guard charged forward and hit Darkhorn in the side making him slide. Mac wrapped his fore-hooves around the guards neck and brought him down to the ground, horn first. He side-swiped the guard and saw a small chip fly off.

Two Lunar guards and Solar charged. Two in the air, two on the tile. Macintosh charge, ramming into the two on the ground, flinging a Lunar guard into one of the Lunar pegasus guards. The other one landed on his back and started to punch him across the muzzle.

"Take this! And some of that! Yeah that's righ-" The guard was cut off when Darkhorn flipped on his back and landed on the guard. "Ow…"

The remaining guards piled onto Darkhorn. He'd already flipped onto his belly but was suffering multiple hits across his body. He gave a grunt before slowly rising onto his hooves, all the guards still on him. He grabbed A Lunar by the wings and sent his weight, and the guards weight onto it when he stepped on it. The guard fell off with a pained wail.

He grabbed another Solar guard by the horn and smashed his head into the wall. He fell down with a bloodied muzzle.

The remaining guards, all of which that did not consist of the bloodied Solar guards and Lunar guards splayed across the hallway, went back to make a wall. Only a few unicorn's remained, the pegasai all were groaning either in the wall's or on the tile.

"Guards!" Shinning armor called out stepping out from the room. "What is the problem? It sounds like there's a war…" Only then did his eyes see Darkhorn, who had a fire in his eyes that rarely anypony saw. And nopony ever liked it when that happened.

"You!" Shinning glared.

"Sir!" One of the two remaining guards whispered. "Don't make him anymore angry than he already is. I have two kids and a wife! I'm to young to die!"

"Are you saying that he managed to defeat ten trained and armed guards alone?" Shinning said looking back at the changeling from the corner of his eye.

"To quote a large red earth pony, Eeyup." Darkhorn said in a perfect imitation of Big Macintosh.

"Guards, ready the paralysis spells. Full power."

Four guards walked up, shakily they lowered their heads and the horns began to glow.

"Fire!" Shinning roared.

Shinning and the two guards charged their horns and fired off three bolts of green energy. They all hit Darkhorn in the chest, he stood stock-still.

"Well go on, get him." Shinning said.

Before he opened it he heard the sound of metal hitting metal, turned and saw two Lunar guards flying to the other end of the hall. Armor beaten to a pulp. Wide-eyed his gaze fell upon the changelings chest as he found himself looking into two large, and very angry red eyes.

Darkhorn snorted before flinging Shinning behind him and reaching for the door knob. Shinning charged his horn and teleported Darkhorn to the corner of the hallway.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Darkhorn snorted.

"The feeling's not mutual." Shinning growled charging his horn. He fired a volley of paralysis spells.

Darkhorn raised his fore-legs in defense and caught all the bolts. His legs felt tingly but he still set them down firmly to Shinning armor's disbelief.

"H-How…?" Shinning muttered under his breath. "How are you still standing!?"

"I have been attack since the day I was born, with spells designed to kill, compared to that your spells just don't have enough power." He cracked his neck as the same fire re-lit itself. "Am I going to have to hurt you? Or are you going let me go?"

"Only if the princess herself told me to stop." Shinning growled. "And she didn't."

Darkhorn charged forward, head bent down to ram. Shinning Armor ran forward too and jumped at the last second to trip Darkhorn, the only thing he received was his leg getting cracked, and a swift buck to the side. He fell to the ground in a daze but shook it off when he saw Darkhorn walk toward him.

Shinning lunge forward and brought his fore-legs around Darkhorn's neck in an attempt to strangle him into submission. Darkhorn just stood there, anger gone to be replaced by confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked staring at the guard captain.

"Why aren't you gasping for air?" Shinning grunted.

"Should I be?" He shrugged. "This is how you do it right!" In one swift moment he wrapped his fore-legs around Shinning Armor's barrel and held him there.

"How are you this strong!?" Shinning said as he tried to pry the Changeling's fore-legs apart. "Magic? Training? Or both?"

"Training. If you want maybe I can teach you one day," Darkhorn started to squeeze, Shinning armor's armor started to bend, his ribs bent slightly and he was becoming short of breath.

He then gave Shinning armor a well placed headbutt.

He dropped the limp guard captain, cleaned off the blood from his shell, checking to see that Shining was still alive, satisfied that he was still breathing he walked off. As he went back a bright flash, flashed from the other side of the hall.

He looked back at one of the Solar guard helmets and frowned. He had the tip of several spears in his left fore-leg, one of his wings was missing and his horn was chipped. Darkhorn sighed. "Oh well."

* * *

He turned to the right and saw two sets of stairs. The one on the left was a dark obsidian, the other on the right was a pure white, the obsidian one had a purple rug with silver trimming and the other with red and gold trimming. _'Left,'_

At the top of the stairs was a door with a large crescent moon. He opened it and got the shock of his life. Inside the room he saw Princess Luna playing with dolls having a tea party.

"Lady Luna!" Darkhorn gasped. "Wrong room!" He slammed the door and stepped to the side at Luna teleported into the hallway. He gave a quick bow before regaining his calm demeanor.

Luna gasped when she saw what she believed to be a pony so injured. There were arrows sticking out of him, bits of spears embedded in his legs and side, and slash all across his body.

"What happened to you!?" Luna gasped

"Attacked."

"You were attacked? By who?

"Guards."

"WHY?

"Changeling?"

"They thought you were a changeling! Why?"

"Am…sorry."

She frowned. "Your not a much for words, are you?"

"No…princess."

"As you know, I'll have to put you under arrest. Now come along." She motioned him forward.

"Can't." He grunted.

"Can't?" She frowned. "You realize that I will have to use force if you do't come along quietly?"

"Yes." He replied nodding.

She stood there, shocked.

"And your still saying no?"

"Yes."

"Is that a yes for a yes, or a yes to a no?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

He shrugged. "Princess, I'm sorry but I'm not going back in _that_ cell. Even if I have to go through you to do it." He narrowed his eyes.

"You realize that's completely insane, right? I'm an immortal goddess, ruler of the Night and co-ruler. You don't have much of a chance, but if that is what you wish." She spread her wings. "Then so be it."

"Ladies first."

"I see your mother taught you proper manners, unfortunately you forgot not to hit a mare."

His gave an audible sigh. "Only met her once, and she was trying to kill me. Not the best reunion." He sighed before he charged.

She frowned as she put up one of her strongest shields. He smashed into and it shattered.

'_How was he able to do that!?_' She thought as a white blur placed itself upon her back. '_And why is he so heavy!? He's got to be mostly muscle!_'

"Forgive me," he asked as he wrapped his for-hooves around her throat and squeezed.

Her legs got shaky and she fell to the side, wheezing as he ran inside the room. _'this was not well thought out.' _Darkhorn thought as he realized he had just went into a room with only one way out, unless he wanted to go outside, of coast.

She got up, snorted and was about to go in after him, only to have her armor get stuck in the frame.

He looked up to see Luna trying to wiggle out from her wooden trap. He couldn't help himself, he laughed.

_'What is with this changeling, they are suppose to be evil, cold, and cruel. Yet this one seem to be none of these things.' _Luna thought. "Little help?"

He walked over and stuck out a hoof.

She stared at it before putting a silver clad hoof in it. With a firm tug she flew in, landing on him in the process. She raised her head back as she sat up. Unfortunately, she was sitting in between his back legs, her fore-hooves on his chest.

He got out from under her and quickly backed up. "I didn't mean it! I swear!"

Luna just laughed. "Nopony has ever bested us in combat so easily before. Who are you?" Luna asked sitting next to him.

Darkhorn continue to stared at Luna and after sensing no deception began to speak.

"Just a changeling."

"No, your much more than that." She narrowed her eyes. "What's your name? Do Changelings even have names?" Luna asked.

"Throughout history I have earned many names. Among them are The White Knight, The Pale Assassin, and even The Undying Ghost of the Mist, but you may call my true name, a name I rarely share with another, Darkhorn." Darkhorn said bowing. "If there is anything you wish, let me know and if it is within my power it shall be done.

Luna was taken aback. Before her, a changeling was bowing to her, showing her respect. The same changeling that showed anything but to her sister earlier.

"Darkhorn was it?"

Yes M'lady?" Darkhorn asked looking up.

"You said if there was anything I want all I need do was ask?" Darkhorn nodded. "Will you answer my questions?"

"To the best of my abilities, yes."

Luna thought about what needed to be known, but her curiosity overcame her.

"Why do you show me such respect?"

"That's quite simple." Darkhorn smiled. "I believe you have noticed my unusual completion, yes?" Seeing Luna nod, he continued. "I am the only albino changeling to ever exist. Because of the lack of color pigmentation I am unable to truly disguise myself." to demonstrate he attempted to change into Luna. The results was a Luna that looked like she had been bleached her coat.

"That doesn't answer my question, what have I done to earn such respect?"

"You freed me."

"W-what?" Luna stammered.

"Apart from being an albino, I am also allergic to sunlight and unable survive long in daylight, thus your night was my salvation, my freedom. I wept when you were banished. I saw it happen.

'_So that's why he never left the castle. _"You were there? A thousand years ago?"

"There's a reason I am call the Undying Ghost." Darkhorn chuckled. "If you can put me in a cell _without_ any sunlight then I will go back."

"Done." She smiled. "And before you go, we should have tea sometime. Discuss how you managed to defeat all of our guards."

"It would be my pleasure." Darkhorn said before bracing himself. "You'll have to make it convincing.

Now," Her horn lit up before a blast of energy shot out, engulfing him and blowing the wall out. "It's time for you to go to jail for your crimes."

His last thoughts were, _'Maybe a little two convincing!'_

* * *

He hurt. It hurt. Everywhere Hurt.

He took in a silent breath and arched forward in pain. It hurt so, so much.

As he recovered he overheard part of a conversation.

"He beat the livin' hay out of six of each of the Princesses best guards! He bucked at least two of the guards through the wall. One in the ceiling! Luckily they got the least of it."

"Least? How bad were the others?"

"Broken rib cages, cracked necks, fractured skulls, chipped legs and horns, feather damage, broken noses, cuts from being thrown through the wall and ceiling, black eyes, missing teeth and minor internal bleeding." One said. "Luckily, several managed to restrain him with a paralyzing spell…only for him to fight even more aggressively. Princess Luna had to blast him through a wall to make him stop."

_'Oops, I might have over did things a bit…I guess that would explain the magic suppressing metal.'_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: The Final Stretch_**

* * *

"Eon…" Angel said.

Standing with its back turned to them was a dragon of monstrous size, its wings were so huge that as it spread them a titanic shadow covered the whole area behind it, its horns were long and curved.

**"So, you think you can defeat me? The King of Darkness, the Terror of the Skies! You, a little worthless bug underneath my foot compared to my power."**

_This isn't good, he must of sense Raven's power and transformed into his battle form.'_ An idea suddenly came to Angel. "If you're so powerful then lets see you fight me on equal terms." _'please let this work'_

And indeed it did; for Eon suddenly was the same size as Angel.

Angel looks at Twilight "Go."

"No. I'm staying,"

"No, I promised you I get you home and I always keep my promises. "Now _RUN!_" Angel shouted.

**"Oh no you don't, you're not escaping me!"** Eon yelled.

Angel lost his temper, "GET AWAY FROM HER! I will not let you harm her." Angel growled. Angel then focus his magic into twin fire swords. Angel and Eon dashed at each other, hoof and claws clashed as they swung and swiped at each other! Angel swung repeatedly at Eon, but every attack was blocked! With a swing of his tail, he grabbed Angel by the hind leg and swung him around until slamming over and over again into the ground!

Angel retaliated by shooting a dozen magical shots into Eon's eyes, Angel took this chance to slash at him but when his sword made contact it was like swinging against a stone wall, his sword wouldn't cut through!

Before Angel could react, Eon connected a huge left uppercut to Angel's entire chest area sending him into the air, before he could right himself Eon was already above him, charging his fire breath! Angel knew if was to survive this attack he'd have to shoot back the flame at point blank range, just as Eon unleashed his attack Angel fired a charged ball of energy into Eon's mouth! The backlash still sent Angel into the ground hard but Eon still didn't have a scratch on him! Angel fired repeatedly but his shots just bounced off Eon! He was about to land another punch when Angel tried a TimeMaster Spell, time seemed to slow as the time wave covered everything but then Angel was sent flying by Eon's punch!

**"Fool, I am the master of time!"** Eon roared.

Angel then tried a Poltergeist spell and created six shadow copies. They followed Angel in a circle around Eon and fired their magic, but Eon created a barrier around him which absorbed the shots! A massive shockwave of energy blasted out from the barrier and struck Angel and all the shadows with unbelievable speed!

Angle was thrown back.

**_'Let me help you'_** Raven spoke in Angel's mind.

_'Why would you even want to help us?'_

**_'Simple, If you die then so will I. Now let me fight!'_**

_'No! I can't trust you!'_

**_'Fine, but know this; Without my help you will fail and we both shall die. And when you fall what shall happen to Twilight? You know as well as I that while Eon like this he can't stop until he believes he has defeated all threat'_**

_'Silence!'_ Angel roared back _'I shall when this fight without you help'_

As Angle landed he charged towards Eon. His sword clashed against Eon's arms with even more force than before! Again and again, Angel swung at Eon but he was now swinging far faster than before, his strikes getting even stronger with each blow! Angel was starting to glow a bright gold as his eyes glowed spinning the sword with his magic, multiple thrusts with both swords. Suddenly Twilight started to smell something burning, she looked at the grass where Angel was stepping and saw the grass was charred.

It was like watching a spiraling blaze roar to life before her, then he finished with a cross slash the slash became a burning sonic boom in the shape of an 'X' to roar forward, scorching the ground, but at the last moment Eon sidestepped it as it flew forward and devastated a lone tree, cutting it like an 'X' and catching fire.

Angel's golden aura began to grow stronger. Energy began to surge and crackle around him as he pushed himself farther and farther beyond normal limits. as he started to move even faster, Angel was moving so fast that the wake from the energy created a wall of wind and energy, forming a sonic boom!

But Eon wasn't fazed.

Eon then unleashed a fire ball but Angel countered it by locking his swords and spinning them in front like a shield and then with his flames spinning along with the swords threw it like a boomerang Yet again Eon dodged it!.

**"How could a little pathetic creature like you dare hope to harm me?!"**

Just as Eon was about to slam down Angel reared back, aimed his magic sword, and with blinding speed he stabbed his sword into Eon so fast he was creating a whirlwind vortex, so fast that it almost appeared that Angel was attacking with hundreds of swords. Each stab struck with such force gaps of Eon's body were being blown open the gashes grew bigger and bigger, soon Eon collapsed on the ground. As Angel turn Eon's wounds started glowing. As the glow subsided The wounds were gone, completely healed.

**"You think you can defeat the master of time? I, Eon, can never be slain!"** he roared.

Suddenly Eon bolted past Angel and struck Twilight in the back and she fell to the ground.

**_'You see, because of you pride you refused my help and now she pays the price. Now let me help!_**

_'I…I can't.'_

**_Damn it, Angel, Swallow you pride and let me fight!_** Raven roared, And then with a snicker continued, **_'Unless you wish to see her die?_**

_'No I don't.'_ Angel sighed. _'Very well.'_**_…This is for you, Twilight!"_**

**"MAGICAL SEAL RELEASE!"** Angel shouted. And with that the jewels in Angel's bracelets shattered and a furious inferno suddenly engulfed Angel as his eyes burned with anger, the ground began to quake, trees came crashing down as the flames grew stronger. Then with a savage roar, a massive pillar of energy erupted out of Angel's body, towering hundreds of feet into the air.

Eon spread his wings and dashed right for Twilight but just as he was about to reach her; Angel's sword comes flying out of the pillar of light, spinning like a buzz saw and smacked him right in the face and sent him screaming through the air before crash into the ground! The sword kept flying before coming back just as Eon climbed out of the hole just to get smacked again and thrown off his feet! The tower of light vanished leaving a cloud of dust.

Hoofsteps came from the cloud and as it settled Twilight and Eon could see more and more of who was there, It was Raven.

Eon dashed behind Raven and was about to slash him when suddenly he vanished, a split second later he reappeared out of Eon's shadow and countered.

Eon again tried to dash toward him but in a single blink Raven was already in front of Eon and with a uppercut, sent Eon flying through the air! Eon looked back but he was already gone, he looked behind him and before Eon could even roar, one powerful right hook silenced him followed up by a left jab.

Eon righted himself and began to shoot homing ice spears at Raven but when the ice mist clears! Eon flew in low and tried to take out his feet but a wave of ice spikes stopped him, he flew up and dropped with his claws coming down but the attack was blocked. Raven swiped at Eon's still airborne feet, flipping him onto his back before bringing the bladed edge down on his gut and smashing him into the ground.

Eon grabbed the Raven's leg but he was suddenly blown away by a powerful bolt of magic!

All this time Twilight was watching and she couldn't believe her eyes at Angel/Raven's amazing power and strength! Every time Eon attacked Raven would flings him over his head and into the ground, Eon managed to let out a wave of dark fire but then magical streaks tore through the flames and still struck him!

Then Raven let out the wildest of the wild of battle cries as he summoned twin blades of fire with his magic!

As Raven screamed he rammed the tip of his sword against Eon's chest with incredible ferocity it sent him skidding across the ground with his claws scraping into the earth! Before Eon could counterattack Raven rushed forward with a running stab, Eon sidesteps and swipes at Raven's exposed back but Raven swings his sword toward his back and parries Eon's attack! Raven jumps over Eon's back, and when Eon turns around he's kicked in his long face with a jumping spinning back kick! Just as Raven's left hoof touches the ground he spins with amazing speed and catches Eon just as he blocks.

He then float them out to the sides, crossed them in front and with every swing he shoots out either a wave of fire or fireballs at Eon, he spun in place and locked the hilts of the swords together, spun them in a figure eight creating huge swirls of flames that lash against Eon, Raven then separates them swings and spins left and right before being engulfed in flames as before but this time the Fire blazed around the swords as he lifted them up and combined the towers of flames into one massive sword of fire, in one swift motion Raven brought the blade and created a massive blast.

Raven then jumped into the air and just as he landed, slammed a hoof into the ground with insane strength and created stone spikes that shot up towards Eon impaling him!

"Now that…rocked!" Raven joked. Eon ripped the shards of earth from his body and before their eyes the wound began stitching itself up. Raven dashed toward the Eon but his blow was stopped cold. With one quick punch to the gut Eon sent Raven flying with such speed into a tree that the entire area behind where Raven hit was completely destroyed!

Suddenly the ground began to shake but not from Raven's power, a time rift tore open and began pulling things into it, turning whatever got pulled into it into dust,

**"Now You shall die!"**

"Never!" Raven spun on one hoof with the other stretched out, the Tatsumakisempukyaku, better know as a Hurricane Kick! Knocking Eon back Raven then followed it up by shooting out of his horn small but super concentrated magic and powerful sonic booms tore through Eon and with one final giga powerful blow sent Eon right into the vortex! As eon entered; the vortex closed

Dust then began flowing around Raven obscuring him from Twilight's view. As the dust settled it was a Angel who was standing.

"I'm…me?" he said before collapsing.

"Angel…" Twilight said.

"Are you okay? Nothing's injured?" Angel asked.

"I'm alright…but…" Twilight suddenly grabs Angel and brings her face up to his, "IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I PROMISE I WILL END YOU!"

"Ehh, heh, heh. I promise." Angel whimpers in front of an angry Twilight who then calms back down.

"What was that vortex that Eon was sent into?"

Angel sighed before answering. "It was a tear in the very fabric of time itself, aging all that entered it into dust."

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_ A deathly moan echoes around them and the dust flowed.

As they started to turn when out of nowhere a black bolt of lightning crashed down behind them, creating the biggest explosion seen yet and even rocked the whole forest. The shockwave threw Angel to the back and when he rose he saw Eon standing in the crater the bolt made. He began to shine with arcane energy and his body began to change (for those who are familiar with pokemon just picture it as evolving)

"But you were destroyed, how can you…" Twilight

"I am an Immortal, Twilight." His voice was regal and commanding, but at the same time calm and composed. When he spoke, it was with a knowing and wise tone, for he chose his words carefully.

"H-How do you know my name?" Twilight stammered.

Eon just chuckled before turning to look at Angel. "Now my child why have come knowing how I would be forced to react?"

"Father, I…I need your help"

Twilight's moth dropped at Angel's **'Father!?'** "Wait, Eon is your Father? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Angel sighed. "Honestly? I was worried you would be afraid of me seeing as I am the offspring of a dragon, and—"

"And **You**," Twilight interrupted, looking at Eon. "If he is you son, then why attack him!?"

"The answer is quite simple, my dear Twilight Sparkle. He told me that if he should return for me to destroy him." Eon said still looking at Angel.

"**WHAT!?**" Twilight gasped she then turned back to Angel. "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"But why? By Celestia, Why would you ask your own father to kill you if you returned?"

"Twilight, you should know why you saw what I became and what he is capable of. Here in Uldum magic is weakened considerably. If he was to escape imagine the devastation that would in sue." Angel responded. "So to keep him from harming anypony had my father swear that if he should sense Raven near that he would shift into his battle form and do whatever it takes to keep him here."

"But when he saw you that you weren't Raven why did he still attack you?"

"There are two reasons for that my dear," Eon answered. "First it could have been Raven in a disguise."

"And you're telling me you can't tell the difference between a disguise and your son!?"

"Twilight, no!" Angel gasped fearing that she would offend his father.

"Twilight ignored him and continued him and continued to glare at the dragon waiting for an answer.

"I'm afraid not. Like me my son is quite capable of shifting his appearance at will." Eon chuckled. "Angel would you be so kind to show her please?"

"If you'd like. Twilight look at me please." When he saw that he had her attention He began to shift. A purple coat flowed over his body, his wings melted in to his sides like clay, his horn shrunk in size at the same time his own height and length did the same, the mane and tail became more tangible and stopped floating when their shapes changed, his eyes switched color to the recognizable violet, and to top it off; he cleared her throat before shocking the heavily amazed and slightly disturbed Twilight.

The lavender unicorn tried to say anything, but her mouth was just left wide-open. The fake Twilight laughed with a kind smile and covered her mouth with a hoof before winking several times with her eyes.

If Twilight hadn't seen Angel shift she would have sworn she was looking at a mirror. A few seconds later he returned to his own shape.

Eon roared with laughter at Twilight's expression. When he finally managed to stop he continued.

"You see. And the reason is that when I shift I sometimes lose control of myself." He admitted. "Now once again I ask why have you come?"

"I wish to help this mare home, and to that I need you to create a portal to Equestria."

"Very well it shall be done."

A Rune Circle is formed at the ground and it surrounds Twilight and Angel as it was creating some sort of platform. Another rune circle appeared as well above the ponies as it started to shine through the entire forest.

"Time to go home, Twilight." Angel said.

Eon started to chant.

"I, The Regent of the Time and Space, Eon, Hereby Pleage…To guide these ponies to the World of Equestria." Eon chanted.

The rune circle above Twilight Sparkle and her friends increased its size and then shined brighter as it became a portal.

"Aperite Portas LUMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eon shouted.

Twilight and Angel found out they were being pulled into the portal by some strange magical force as Eon looked at them ascending into the air and into the portal. Angel can't help it but look at him on the ground while Twilight was pulled into the portal.

"H…hey! What's going on here?" Angel asked as he is being pulled inside the portal and disappeared.

* * *

_**Ponyvile**_

**_A few hours earlier_**

A shooting star shot across the sky. He loved looking up at the sky on nights like this, clear and cloudless. It soothed an ache in his heart.

For the past few months the gang had been attempting to help Spike cope with the lose of Twilight. Applejack and Rainbow would go visit hem whenever she had a moment off, Fluttershy would let him cry into her shoulder, and Rarity came as often as she could; her visits always involved several gems the moment she arrived and a kiss before she left. Rainbow Dash kept telling him it wasn't his fault, if anypony's it was hers. She was the one who set the whole match up but Spike knew otherwise if it wasn't for him Twilight wouldn't have agreed to do the stupid duel in the first place.

One could say that Pinkie was trying the hardest to help Spike. She came at least three times every day in attempts to cheer him up.

Another shooting star passed through the night sky. And then another, and then a whole shower began. Spike watched it go for several seconds, before turning around to head back in. _'I wish Twilight was here, she loved this stuff,'_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

I have decided to take let people add their own OC's if you have an idea and you would like like to see him/her in the story please copy the form below and place it in the review. So far only _ShiningShadow1965 and _thomas the human _have sent in one._

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:** _Dimond dog, changeling, earth pony, unicorn pegasus, alicorn dragon or other_

**Looks:**

**history:**

and anything else

P.S.

_ShiningShadow1965 you oc suggestion will still be put in but with a little twist_


End file.
